What of the Marauders?
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: This is how the Marauders got together and became what we all love and know. Includes a frightened Peter, a boggart Luscious, a pink Snape, a Fiery Vixen. . . and the list goes on!
1. Meet Lupin

**A/N:** There are some slight changes from the original version of this chapter. I had to somewhat rewrite it because I accidentally replaced it with chapter 18.

Remus Lupin was sat nervously awaiting the Hogwarts Express to leave Platform 9¾. It was not often that a werewolf went to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, Dumbledore had arranged for it to be possible for Remus to go to Hogwarts. He had a secret passage dug up, which was linked between the school and an old house close to Hogsmeade, the wizarding town.

Dumbledore had thought of it all, he was extremely understanding of the position Remus was in. The only thing that Dumbledore had not thought of was friends. Who would want to become friends with a werewolf? Remus feared that his condition would prevent him from having friends.

When the train started out, two heads appeared in the doorway of the train compartment.

"Mind if we join you?" asked a boy with hair that lay every which way.

"Not at all," responded Remus with surprise.

"Thanks" continued the boy, "I'm James Potter and this here is Sirius Black."

James pointed at the other boy that was with him.

"Remus, Remus Lupin" responded Remus. The three boys continued to get to know each other until a small plump woman with a cart full of candies came.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

James bought some Cauldron Cakes and a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and Sirius bought some Liquorish Wands and Chocolate Frogs.

"You getting something Lupin?" inquired James.

"I'm not hungry right now," answered Remus.

"You sure?" asked Sirius with a bite his Liquorish Wand in his mouth.

"Yes," assured Lupin.

"If you get hungry I'll be at the front of the train, dear" offered plump witch before closing the door of the compartment.

"Anyway," spoke James while opening a package of Cauldron Cakes, "which house you think you'll be in Remus?"

"I'm not sure, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm defiantly going to be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been in that house."

"Same here," added Sirius, "what house is better than Gryffindor?"

"There isn't" said James.

And this is how the conversation went until the three arrived at Hogwarts.

The first years, as several generations before them and as several generations will do after them, went with the Keeper of the Keys across the lake with the gigantic squid in it.

The first years waited in a small room before entering in the Great Hall. Everyone was nervous, especially when they were taken into the Great Hall itself. The walk to the front of the Great Hall seemed unending. All eyes were on them, even the house ghosts.

In front of the Hall was Professor McGonagall with an old tattered hat.

"I bet that is the Sorting Hat, my brother Greg me about it," commented a student.

"Look at the ceiling!" exclaimed another while a lot of students turned to look at the ceiling which depicted the sky.

"My sister Veronica told me that it was bewitched to reflect the sky," explained a student.

And as they traveled to the front of the Great Hall a person exclaimed "Unbelievable!" summarizing the awe and beauty that was Hogwarts.

When the first years reached the front of the Great Hall all eyes were upon the Sorting waiting for it to sing.

_Many may think they know where they ought to be_

_But try me on and we will have to see_

_If you have a courageous heart_

_The Gryffindor is where you'll start_

_But for those of you with a sharp mind_

_In Ravenclaw you'll find your kind_

_For the workers busy as can be_

_Then Huffelpuff is the place as only they can see_

_And for those who wish to succeed_

_Then in Slytherin you'll find the right card up your sleeve_

_Now after this song_

_I'll find where you'll belong_

"Now," announced Professor McGonagall while unrolling a long piece of parchment, "When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbott Christopher!"

"I hatebeing first," muttered the boy as he stepped forward.

"HUFFELPUFF!" cried the Sorting Hat. Immediately a table to right began to applaud and cheer for the new student.

"Black Sirius!"

"Here goes nothing," breathed Sirius as he stepped forward.

After a few minutes late, the Sorting Hat called "GRYFFINDOR!"

After that there was Brown, Leslie (Ravenclaw), Crabbe Vincent (Slytherin), Evans Lily (Gryffindor), Goyle Marvolo (Slytherin) until. "Lupin Remus!"

At this, Remus swallowed with difficulty and stepped toward the Sorting Hat.

"Good luck," the encouraged James.

When the Sorting Hat came over Remus' eyes, a small voice spoke in his ear "So a werewolf aye?"

"How do you know?" asked Lupin

"I can hear your thoughts, Slytherin would suit you well but there is a lot of courage in you, therefore you better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus sighed in relief and rejoined Sirius at the cheering Gryffindor table.

After him went "Malfoy, Lucius!"

He stepped forward confidently and as soon as the Sorting Hat touched his head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A small blond boy came forward trembling and terrified of the Sorting Hat. After several minutes the hat cried "GRYFFONDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

James stepped up to the hat with a sense of confidence and put on the Sorting Hat. After some time the hat cried out, "GRYFFINODR!"

Following James was "Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zimmerman, Alison!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

After the last student Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the sorting hat out. Then Dumbledore stood up to say, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I wish to say a few word to you before the feast begins: Grimbel! Grambel! Zort!"

"Hear! Hear!" cried several older students applauding as the food appeared on the tables.

A new year at Hogwarts had begun!


	2. Potions

**A/N:** I was hoping for a few more reviews by now, but se la vi. I'm still hoping for a review on my other fanfic "Ron in Love". But enough of my ramblings, on with the fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!

The following day after the Begin of Term feast, Remus, Sirius, and James sat together for breakfast.

"What do we have first?" asked James.

"Double potions with Slytherin," answered Remus.

"I hate that house, nothing good ever comes from them," growled Sirus.

"It's with Professor Slughorn, I hear he's pretty fair, despite being head of Slytherin" added James.

"Welcome to potions 101," began Professor Slughorn, "This class will teach you the subtle art of potion making. Wands won't necessarily be used in this class. So let us begin, to start off I want everyone to break off into groups of no more than 3. You will be in these groups for the rest of the year."

The students then began to talk and break up into groups. When things began to die down and student conversations moved from groups to things of other interest, Professor Slughorn noticed a young boy, who was small for his age, sitting alone.

"Look's like we have someone here that doesn't have a partner" he pointed out, "Mr. Snape, would mind coming over here and be this young fellow's partner?"

A hooked nosed, sallow faced student with long, black, greasy hair glared at the boy who was Peter Pettigrew. Peter let out a little squeak in fright.

"Professor," spoke up James, "I'll be Peter's partner."

Sirius nudged James in the ribs, "What are you doing? I thought that we were going to be a group," hissed Sirius as he looked at Lupin and then back at James.

"That will work out pleasantly," remarked Professor Slughorn, "I'll let you three be in a group then. Anyone else not in a group? No? Good! Then let's get started on a basic potion!"

Throughout the rest of the class Sirius glared at James, while Remus kept him from spilling ingredients or messing the potion up. After class Sirius went straight up to James. "What do you think you were doing? 'Professor, I'll be Peter's partner,'" mocked Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius, the guy was in trouble."

"Whatever," he answered in disgust starting to head out of the classroom.

"Nasmagnus," mumbled James.

"What was that?" asked Sirius whipping around now with an extremely overgrown nose.

"Nothing," answered James blankly, "You coming Remus?"

Smiling Remus started to follow James out of the room, but was stopped by Sirius.

"What are you smiling at?" he growled.

"Oh, nothing," Remus answered.

"You're smiling at something," prodded Sirius as Remus began to snigger.

Then it dawned on Sirius. "James!" he whispered, "James, you did something to me!"

James then burst out laughing, with Remus joining him.

"What did you do to me?" demanded Sirius.

"See for yourself," answered James conjuring up a mirror.

Sirius took the mirror and looked into it, seeing his nose he began laughing at himself.

"I'll get you Potter. Just you wait and see," promised Sirius as he shrunk his nose back to normal.

"Try me," challenged James as he took out his wand.

"I'll get you when you least expect it," answered Black.

"Sure," sarcastically agreed James as he put his wand back away and turned to leave.

"Caudleo," coughed Sirius as a lion's tail began to grow out behind James. Sirius smiled evilly as he and Remus followed James out.


	3. Training Little Pettigrew

**A/N:** Ok here I go with my ramblings. I'm sorry if it bores any of you, so if it dose just skip this part and read the story although I believe of few of my notes explain things, but it is up to you. I wanted the thank Guin for reviewing my fic. You're probably the only one who reads it but thanks for reading my fic and giving me pointers on the Sorting Hat scene. As an FYI: Chapter 3 happens a couple of weeks later from where 2 left off.

A small boy was leaning against a statue of a one eyed, humpbacked witch crying. His wand stuck on top of her hideous hump, his legs magically bound straight together. The situation seemed hopeless, and it seemed to get worse as the sound of feet echoed down the hall. The feet were heading in _his_ direction!

"Oh, No!" he thought, "_He's_ coming back!" The boy tried to scamper behind the statue as best as one with legs bound together could. Nonetheless he was trapped like a rat and he climbed and clawed like one yet, there was no way out.

The feet that rounded the corner were James Potter's. James stood there and watched the somewhat amusing scene of Peter trying to squeeze his way into a space that was to small for any one to fit in. Peter looked back to see why the approaching feet had stopped andto see what they were going to do to him.

"Problem Peter?" asked James.

"I – I thought you were Malfoy," answered Peter.

"What'd he do this time?" asked James, "The Leg Binding Curse?"

"Yeah, and Crabbe threw my wand up there," explained Peter pointing to the witches hump.

"Nonligus," muttered James freeing Peter's legs.

"Thanks," breathed Peter finally being able to stand up.

"Accio Wand," continued James as he summoned Peter's wand, "What is this the third time this week?"

"Fourth," sheepishly corrected Peter.

"Fourth, that's right. You know Peter you need to start standing up for yourself."

"How can I when there are three of them?" Peter earnestly asked.

"I could teach you a couple of spells to start with, then I bet I could get Sirius to teach you a couple of fighting techniques."

"I – I don't know," stammered Peter frightened by the idea of fighting Crabbe and Goyle.

"Common, I'll show you," encouraged James.

Up in the Gryffindor Common Room students were either studding or just hanging around. In the corner of the room Sirius was playing Exploding Snap. The pile of card exploded just as James and Peter walked over to him.

"Where's Remus?" asked James.

"Mom's sick I guess," answered Sirius.

"Again?"

"Relapsed or something I suppose."

"Hmm, that's to bad," shrugged James, "Anyway, I think you know Peter and I thought we could help him stand up to Malfoy."

"What did you go and do a thing like that for?" demanded Sirius.

"The guy is getting beaten up by him and his gang."

"Fine, I'll help," consented Sirius throwing down the Exploding Snap cards knowing that there was no way in talking James out of the idea. For once James had one there was no stopping him.

When Remus got back from 'visiting his sick mother' he joined in, in the training of Peter. He helped James find spells to teach Peter while Sirius was teaching Peter to fight.

"So," started Sirius, "Do you know any thing about fighting?"

The wide-eyed Peter shook his head 'no' being too nervous to speak.

"Well, to start off you've got to know your opponent, which would be Crabbe and Goyle, since those two are taking care of Malfoy," continued Sirius nodding across the cleared room to James and Remus huddled over a book picking spells.

Peter just nodded silently still frightened by the idea of taking on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now the first thing you'll need to do is jab up like this," explained Sirius showing Peter a move.

After a while of fighting James and Remus were ready to start training Peter.

"Ok," started James, "The first spell we thought we'd teach you is Abigremos."

"Abigremos," repeated Peter.

"Good, now we need a test subject," thought James aloud, "You be it, Remus."

"What? No way! I'm not doing it!" exclaimed Remus.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen him in Charm's? He's a menace! If I let him try that spell on me I'll end up in the hospital wing!"

"Sirius?" asked James.

"Heh! You think I'm going to do it? Remus is right, anyway I'm in charge of the fighting you two are in charge of spells."

"Well then we'll just have to hope for the best that you've got the spell cause I'm sure not going put myself subject," sighed James looking at Peter.

The training went on like this for about a month when Sirius finally exasperated, "I can't teach you anything, so when it comes to Crabbe and Goyle _RUN_!"

Peter nodded enthusiastically he liked the idea of running from Crabbe and Goyle better than fighting them.

"You're about as ready as you'll ever be Peter, cause we can't find any more spells to teach you," sighed James.

Through the training the four emerged as one. They were all inseparable, that was, until Peter forgot his Transfiguration book.

"Ah, I forgot my book!" exclaimed Peter.

"Don't worry," assured Sirius, "I never take mine."

"That's because you never use it," added Remus.

"True, too true my dear friend," agreed Sirius.

"But I _need_ mine!" protested Peter.

"You know he's right," added James.

"Yeah, he needs all the help he can get in McGonagall's class," commented Sirius.

"Hey!" protested Peter.

"What it is true," defended Sirius.

"Ok, ok, knock it off," broke in Remus, "Peter if you're so worried about your book then go back and get it."

"I can't! I'll be late to class if I do!" squeaked Peter, "And McGonagall will kill me if I'm late again!"

"Sirius, you up to trying that new transfiguration spell?" asked James.

"I'm am if you are," he answered.

"Great, I've been wanting to try it out! Peter go on and get your book we'll keep McGonagall busy long enough for you to get it."

Peter then turned and started to run back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What transfiguration spell?" asked Remus.

"Common we'll show you," answered James.

**A/N: **Don't worry the next chapter is already written I just need to type it and proof read it. It will probably be an extremely short one because I was going to make part of this chapter but it's already quite long in and of itself. Well, please read and review (I don't mind bad ones) Thanks.


	4. Attack of the Rodents

**A/N:** Ok, I told you all I had chapter 4 already written out. I know I said back in Chapter 3 that this Chapter was going to be pretty short but an idea struck me and so I added it in making the chapter about average length instead of super short.

As Peter ran back to the Gryffindor common room, he was, suddenly stopped by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Where you going Pettigrew?"

Peter squeaked at the site of Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. The two looked especially menacing today, like they hadn't pummeled someone in weeks. Which they hadn't since Peter started hanging with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I hope you're not in a hurry," continued Malfoy taking a step closer so that he was towering over poor little Peter. Peter stepped back fumbling with his wand.

"A-abigremos," stuttered Peter.

"Are you actually trying to cast a spell?" scoffed Malfoy.

"Abigremos!" stated Peter louder and more firmly. Instantly Malfoy began belching slugs. This greatly confused Crabbe and Goyle, but not for long, when they decide to go at Peter together.

Peter instantly thought of Sirius' advice, 'When it comes to Crabbe and Goyle _RUN_!' and that's exactly what he did. Peter ran all the way back to Transfiguration Class forgetting all about his book.

(**A/N:** Real quick one here. I am repeating a little bit of Chapter 4 because this is one of those at the same moment scenes. This happened while Peter was facing Malfoy.)

Peter then turned and started to run back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What transfiguration spell?" asked Remus.

"Common we'll show you," answered James, "You see Sirius and I came across a useful Transfiguration spell while you were out."

"Are you serious? He actually picked up a book?" asked Remus in disbelief pointing at Sirius.

"He's not Sirius, I am," stated Sirius, "And yes, I do pick up a book – occasionally."

"The spell we found will turn anything into a mouse," continued James, "We thought it would give the girls a scare. Plus it'll keep McGonagall busy long enough for Peter to get his book."

"Alright, what's the spell?"

"Mutadmus."

"Then let's go," agreed Remus pulling out his wand as the three entered the classroom.

"Mutadmus," whispered Remus turning a desk into a mouse.

"Mutadmus," whispered Sirius and James each turning a pair of chairs into mice.

"Mischief managed," mumbled Remus putting his wand up watching the mice do their work.

"Eeeeekkkkk!" shrieked a girl spotting the mouse. She quickly clambered up onto a chair followed in suit by her surrounding friends.

"What is going on here?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"A-A mouse," the girl explained.

"Nothing that can't be easily remedied," answered Professor McGonagall pulling out her wand.

"Professor," spoke up Lily unaffected by the mice, "I think the mice are a desk and a set of chairs, a set is missing."

"Well, that complicates things a bit," sighed McGonagall.

McGonagall searched for the mice, which led to a chase all over the room causing girls to shriek and others to climb on top of the furniture. It was all indeed a quite humorous scene. By the time Peter came into the room, McGonagall had already transformed two of the mice into chairs and was turning the last mouse back into a desk.

"That was quite entertaining," smiled Sirius, "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Where's the book Peter?" asked James noticing that he was back without the book.

"I…" gasped Peter holding a stitch in his side.

"You didn't get the book?" asked Sirius in disgust.

"No – Malfoy," panted Peter, "I – faced – Malfoy!"

"What I wouldn't give to have seem Malfoy belching up those slugs. Bleh!" commented Sirius pretending to belch up a slug.

"And those blank looks that Crabbe and Goyle had on their faces as Peter dashed away," added James getting a stupid blank look on his face. The four laughed.

"You know," said Sirius, "We've got to do it to Malfoy again so we can all see it."

"You're right my friend we should make a plan of it." James agreed.

"Are you two serious?" asked Remus.

"No I'm James," answered James.

"You two know what I meant," sighed Remus.

"Well, yeah," answered Sirius, "Wouldn't it be great to see something like that happen to Malfoy?"

(**A/N:** Lucius Malfoy in previous weeks has proven himself to be a jerk. Same with Snape who I haven't brought up yet but will soon. Sooner than you think even. Well back to the fic.)

"Of course, but couldn't we get into trouble?" asked Remus.

"Not if we plan it right," answered James.

"All right then," agreed Remus.

"What about you Peter?" asked James.

"I – I don't know," shied away Peter.

"Aw, common Peter, don't be such a wuss, I know you want to see Malfoy get it again as much as the rest of us," pushed Sirius.

"All – All right," agreed Peter shakily.

**A/N: **Time for my little closing note. So what did you all think? I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. I'm starting exams, which are taking up much of my time. I wanted to add that I'll probably update my fic "Ron in Love" first because I finally got over the writes block for it.


	5. Dressed in Pink

**A/N**: I'm back in the business with the exemption of a couple exams I've found that I have a lot of extra time on my hands. So I thought I would add a chapter or two to my fic during the free time.

**Disclaimer**: All right, I've only done one of these disclaimers because they get kind of annoying to do and read. The reason I'm doing it … well read for yourself…

I wanted to give credit to SaraBeth and kaydi for a plot idea. They portrayed that Remus goes nuts when he has caffeine and sugar. I loved the idea and had to borrow it! The pink hair is also from SaraBeth and kaydi.

"Are you sure?" asked Remus being that constant voice of reason except for when he had chocolate.

"Yeah," wined Peter, "What if we get caught?"

"We won't," assured Sirius.

"That's right," agreed James, "Malfoy will be seeking to get back at you and we're going to make sure to provide the perfect chance for him."

"What?" squeaked Peter.

"Let me finish," answered James, "When Malfoy finds that window of opportunity he's going to try to curse you. That's where we'll come in, while Malfoy's trying to curse you we'll curse him first."

"But won't we be seen?" asked Remus.

"Not if we use this," answered James pulling out a silvery cloak out from the bottom of his trunk.

"Is that. . . ?" began Sirius his question being answered as James swung the cloak around himself diapering.

"The plan's flawless," continued James reappearing, "Malfoy won't even know it's us."

"I still don't know," protested Peter.

"Oh, quit being a wuss Peter!" snapped Sirius; "We'll do it tonight after the Halloween feast."

"Tonight?" squeaked Peter.

A young Slytherin boy started to walk down the long corridor to the Slytherin common room. Little did he know that he was about to stumble upon an apparently alone Peter.

"Well, if it isn't Peter Pettigrew trying to cause more trouble." the boy sneered, "Where are your friends? I expected you'd be hiding behind them after what happened last week."

"I – I stammered Peter his eyes growing big as the boy's greasy black hair turned pink.

"What is it Peter?" spat Snape.

"I – I," continued Stammering Peter as he heard, "Abigremos" whispered behind him. Immediately Snape went paler if that's possible and began to belch up slugs.

Despite his belching Snape reached for his wand to try and curse Peter.

"Run," whispered James, "We're right behind you."

Peter tore for it going as fast as his legs could carry him. Once the four were around the corner James pulled the invisibility cloak off reveling he, Remus and Sirius.

"It was no Malfoy but it was just as entertaining. Who did the pink hair? It was brilliant!" asked Sirius looking at James.

"It wasn't me, I was about to congratulate you," answered James.

"It was me, I did it," spoke up Remus, "The greasy git deserved it, besides, I think pink suits him."

"Remus you're right," agreed Sirius, "we should make his whole wardrobe pink."

"That's not a bad idea," commented James.

"I – I don't know," objected Peter looking a little pale from the run, "I don't feel so well."

"All right you go to the Common Room while the rest of us go dye Snape's robes."

Peter then turned and headed slowly toward the Gryffindor Common Room while James, Sirius and Remus put the invisibility cloak back on heading in the opposite direction toward the laundry room.

"Oh Snape'll love this!" exclaimed Remus as he held up a set of robes with pink hearts all over it.

"It'll suit him well," answered Sirius as he changed another set pink.

"Last one," called James holding up a black robe, "Would you care to do the honors Remus?"

"Alright," agreed Remus changing the robe to a hot fuchsia pink.

James then dropped the robe and covered it with other black ones. Sirius and Remus did the same with the other robes that had been changed to many different shades of pink.

"Mischief Managed," commented Remus looking over the room being sure that it looked undisturbed.

"Let's go," hissed James calling Remus under the cloak with him and Sirius, "We still have to break into the Slytherin Common Room and change those robes!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Remus as he got under the cloak, "We don't even know where their common room is."

"Yes we do," replied James, "I followed one thinking that knowing where it was and the pass word would come in handy."

"How'd you not get caught?" stupidly asked Remus.

"How else?" answered James.

The next morning at breakfast Snape came storming into the Great Hall with his hair still slightly pinkish wearing robes that were way too small for him.

"Aw, where's the pink?" asked Sirius acting a little disappointed.

"I don't know," answered James smiling, "But the small robes do well too."

"POTTER!" yelled Snape as he stormed over to the Gryffindor table holding the pink fuchsia robe. "You did this!" he exclaimed shaking the robe in James's face.

"I did nothing of the sort!" honestly answered James acting offended by the accusation. He had only done a couple pastel pink robes.

By now all attention was on Snape and everyone around started to laugh and snigger.

"Don't lie to me!" insisted Snape.

"Prove it!" spoke up Sirius.

"Problem boys?" asked Dumbledore as he walked by.

"Headmaster, sir, look what Potter has done to my robes!"

"Do you have proof to back up this accusation?" continued Dumbledore looking over each of the four.

"No, sir, but, I'm . . ." started Snape

"Innocent until proven guilty Mr. Snape," simply stated Dumbledore, "I suggest you take your robes to Professor Flitwick after breakfast and he'll be able to change them back for you."

**A/N:** I am heading into exams right now and may not update for about a week but the next couple of chapters are written out and ideas for more chapters are starting to hatch. Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you all e-mail me if you like. And I wanted to thank those who have reviewed, Guin who helped me figure things out for the first chapter and Lyby you are so sweet your review truly brightened my day!


	6. Mr Moody

**A/N:** Ok, taking a mental break from exams here and thought I would work on getting this chapter up. Chapter 7 is already written and Chapter 8 is already in the making. The muse has really struck me, and the creative juices just flow. I guess that's enough of my ramblings, on with the fic. Oh yeah, don't worry Guin Remus is the focus of this chap.

A tired shadow-eyed Lupin walked out of the infirmary, and started the long walk to the Gryffindor common room. All he wanted to do was go up to his dormitory and sleep. Last night had been a rough night. Remus walked for what seemed to him hours but in truth was only fifteen minutes. Just as he reached the stairs to the Common Room he was stopped.

"Remus," called James as he, Sirius, and Peter rounded the corner, "Where were you?"

"My Aunt died, I had to go to the funeral."

"Another?" asked Sirius.

"That's the second one this year!" piped in Peter.

"Geeze, Remus a lot's been happening with your family," commented James.

"I – I don't want to talk about it," stammered Remus trying to quickly get away from any inquiries, "I just want to go lay down."

"What about lunch?" asked Peter who was almost inseparable from food explaining his pudginess.

"I don't want to eat, I want to go to lay down. Now will you guys stop bugging me?" snapped Remus extremely tired and frustrated. All he wanted to do was sleep and everyone seemly had to bug him. Remus then headed up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Boy is he ever moody," remarked Peter.

After sleeping that Saturday afternoon away Remus felt better, he still had dark circles under his eyes though. The sun was going down now signifying that diner was ready in the Great Hall. Remus had an over powering hunger and headed down the stairs into the Common Room. There he saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap.

"Hey, we thought you'd never wake up," called Sirius looking up from the game to see Remus.

"I was just tired," explained Remus walking over.

"You want to join in?" asked James after his play.

"Actually . . ." started Remus suddenly being interrupted by the explosion of the game.

"Well, we can forget about that game," stated Sirius, "How about some sup?"

"You read my mind," answered James.

"Great!" agreed Peter getting up, eyebrows severely singed.

"You coming Moody?" asked Sirius.

"Hey!" objected Remus.

"What? You are!"

"I know," consented Remus, "I kinda blew up earlier today."

"Think nothing of it, Sirius was just giving you a hard time," answered James as the four walked out of the Common Room and headed for the Great Hall.

**A/N:** I know this is an extremely short chapter sorry but don't worry chapter 7 is already written and 8 is well under way.


	7. Battling the Boggart

**A/N:** All right I've got time to get this chapter up! Exams are taking longer to get here than I expected and I am not as nearly busy as I thought I would be. So here is chapter 7 which I had written before chapter 5 was even up. Oh yeah, chapter 8 is written now and I'm working on 9 - the ideas are already formulating for it along with the third chapter for "Ron in Love" my other fic. Well now that I have bored you to death with my ramblings on with the fic!

"I hate Defense Against the Dark Arts," grumbled James, "Professor Gribble is such a git."

"Of course he is, he loves Slytherin," agreed Sirius.

"It's not really the class itself," argued Remus, "The class isn't that bad, it's Gribble that's the problem."

"Of course the class isn't bad for you," pouted Peter, "You're the top of the class!"

"It's still not a bad class, just a bad teacher," insisted Remus as they walked into the Defense Against the Dart Arts classroom.

"Today we are going to study the Boggart," announced Professor Gribble as he thumped a large case onto his desk. "The Boggart is a creature that enjoys dark places and takes the form of what a person fears most. Now line up, you are each going to face the Boggart. The spell to ward it off is Riddikulus"

"Professor," called Remus as the wide-eyed students began to line up, "You forgot to mention that you've got to think of something humorous to make the Boggart less intimidating."

"I do not appreciate a show off Mr. Lupin, five points from Gryffindor!"

"Hey," Started to protest Sirius.

"I suggest you go no further with that sentence Mr. Black unless you wish an additional ten points taken from Gryffindor!"

Sirius was about to object again when James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Petigrew you first," sneered Professor Gribble seeing Peter's horror of the Boggart. Peter squeaked in fright slowly stepping towards the front of the line.

"Hurry up!' snapped Professor Gribble. Peter jumped in fright and rushed to the front.

"Peter's afraid of almost every thing," whispered Sirius at the back of the line, "I wonder what he fears most."

"Stop that talking, five more points form Gryffindor!"

"I _hate_ him!" growled Sirius.

At that instant Professor Gribble opened the case that contained the Boggart. When the case opened Luscious Malfoy stepped out. Peter instantly cowered shakily holding his wand. "Ri – ri – riddikulus," he stammered. Malfoy then began to hone in on Peter pulling out his wand.

"Remember the slugs Peter!" called James seeing that he was in trouble.

Peter nodded and stood up tall and cried, "Riddikulus!"

Instantly the Boggart Malfoy began to belch slugs. Remus, James and Sirius began to snigger. As the line continued on causing the Boggart change into many different things, ranging from a snake to a tap dancing Cockroach.

It finally became Remus's turn. He stepped up and the Boggart and it turned into the moon. Remus quickly called "Riddikulus," and walked away hoping no one saw what it had become. Professor Gribble then stepped in calling Riddikulus before it could change, putting it back into the box.

"Five more points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's aid to Pettigrew."

"Aw comeon!" protested James.

"Your assistance was not requested. You need to learn your place Mr. Potter." Curtly answered Professor Gribble, "Class dismissed."

"How I hate that man!" fumed James.

"Thanks anyway," mumbled Peter.

"No problem Pete."

That night at dinner the four reminisced about the day and planned their next pranks.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Remus," started Sirius swallowing a bite of steak.

"Yeah?" asked Remus.

"Why are you afraid of crystal balls?"

"Huh?" questioned Remus a little confused.

"You know, the silver ball that the Boggart became before you changed it."

"Oh, well, um," stalled Remus. What could he say with out telling his secret? He couldn't lose his friends now!

"Don't be embarrassed," assured James who was intrigued with Remus's answer, "We won't tell any one."

"I don't like the idea of knowing the future, if you think about it, it can be a bit scarry," lied Remus, James didn't look too convinced. He hadn't since the first time Remus was out.

"I guess that's true," agreed Sirius, "You'd better not take Divination our third year then."

"Yeah," meekly smiled Remus realizing how close he was to being found out.


	8. Have a Very Moony Christmas

**A/N: **At this point I don't have much to say other than . . . "School's out, school's out, teacher's let the monkey's out!" Well I've got chap 9 done and 10 started but I'll wait on posting 9 right away 'cause I'm planning on working on my other fics first. (Madame Dousman is my character too.)

James woke up Christmas morning bright and fresh. He looked out across the room to see that Sirius was just waking up while Peter was still sound asleep and probably would be for the rest of the day unless woken up. There was an empty bed in the room, Remus'. It had been a full moon. Remus had claimed that he was sick and had to go see Madame Dousman the school nurse.

"Merry Christmas," called James as Sirius sat up. (**A/N:** Real quick, in my book it at Christmas everyone says "Merry Christmas" and yet in the movie they say "Happy Christmas". I decide to go with "Merry Christmas" if you prefer "Happy Christmas" let me know and I'll change it.)

"Merry Christmas," Sirius replied as he looked over the presents at the end of his bed.

"Should we wake him?" asked James nodding over at the still sleeping Peter.

"Sure why not?" answered Sirius, "No wait! I just got an idea! You up for a little prank?"

"You know I am. I'm always up for one."

"Alright then here's the plan . . ."

Remus woke up lying on the floor of the shack now dubbed the 'Shrieking Shack' by many. Every bone in his body ached. He got up with much stiffness and pain. Why did the moon have to come Christmas Eve? Remus then began the long, tiresome and painful walk to the infirmary.

"Come here dear," cooed Madame Dousman as she ushered Remus into an open bed. Remus wearily complied.

"Take this," she ordered handing Remus a concoction that was to help with the pain. She then rushed out to get the sleeping potion and a healing medicine to treat all his cuts and scratches. The plump elderly woman had her ways, always doing things in a precise order in a precise way, if anyone tried to suggest it any differently or tried to argue she took great offense; something Remus learned early on with her.

Madame Dousman then entered, setting the potions down on the bedside table. She then filled a cotton swab with a green concoction and started to dab at Remus' cuts and scratches. It stung every time she dabbed somewhere but instantly the cut would be healed.

"Look's like last night wasn't too bad," commented Madame Dousman turning to fill a goblet with the sleeping potion. She handed him the potion ordering him to drink it all and get some rest. Remus shuddered as he drank the concoction; it tasted worse every time he had it.

"Peter, wake up! Merry Christmas!" exclaimed James violently shaking Peter awake.

"Huh?" ask Peter groggily rolling over making some angry grunts trying to sleep some more.

"It's Christmas! Wake up!" called James again.

"Let me sleep," answered Peter pulling the covers over his head and mumbling, "Why do you insist on getting up so early in the morning?"

"Sirius, bring in the water!" ordered James.

"No, wait! I'm up! I'm up!" insisted Peter sitting up not wanting to get cold water dumped on him yet, again.

"Great," answered James going back over to his bed to open his presents, "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas," grumbled Peter still upset about being woken up so early, "Might as well open presents now that I'm up."

Peter then scooted to the end of his bed to find no presents. "Hey! Were are my presents?"

"You didn't get any presents?" asked Sirius in utter shock setting down his box of Bertie Blots.

"Where's my presents!" exclaimed Peter getting out of bed to look for them.

"What'd you guys do with my presents?" demanded Peter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered James with an expressionless face.

"Yes you do!" insisted Peter, "You two did something with them!"

"Sorry Pete, can't help you there," answered Sirius beginning to thoroughly enjoy the prank. The two watched as Peter searched all over for his presents.

"This isn't funny anymore," exasperated Peter plopping down onto his bed. When he did, his hand hit an invisible something; he then grabbed at it and tore the invisibility cloak off. He then threw the cloak at a laughing James and began to pout.

"Aw, come on Peter," cajoled Sirius between fits of laughter, "we would have told you eventually."

"Sure," sarcastically agreed Peter finally grabbing a present to open.

Later that morning James and Sirius were walking back from trying to visit Remus in the infirmary. Peter had gone with them and decided to go to the owlery instead of heading back to the common room.

"James," started Sirius, "does there seem to be more to Remus' regular disappearances than meets the eye?"

"You've noticed it too?" asked James.

"Yeah, you don't think he could be a, you know . . ."

"I don't know, but there sure seems to be a lot of evidence pointing too it," answered James.

"I know, but that's what bugs me, I would think that Remus would tell us instead of covering it up with all those lies."

"Who knows, Siri, maybe he's afraid."

"Of what, us?"

"Maybe, I know that if the situation was reversed, I'd have a hard time telling anyone."

"I see what you're saying," agreed Sirius, "Should we tell him we know or just let him to continue on with the bad lying?"

"I say tell him, I don't think I can stand another bad lie."

"What about Peter?"

"We'll tell him when we confront Remus," decided James.

Remus woke up feeling better but still drained. At the foot of his bed were his Christmas presents.

"I thought you'd like to open them when you got up," mentioned Madame Dousman as she walked in.

"Thank you," answered Remus grabbing a package.

"No problem dear, your friends were here to see you earlier. I told them that you were resting but you'd be out to see them after you woke up, so you're free to go when you wish."

"Thank you," answered Remus again.

That evening after lunch, dinner and a snow fight in between, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were relaxing in the practically empty Common Room.

"Remus, we need to talk to you," mentioned James.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Remus.

"We," started James clearing his throat, "know."

"Know? Know what?"

"I think it best if we went upstairs," answered James.

"Alright," agreed Remus as everyone got up to go to the Dorm Room.

Once they were all in the Dorm Room and seated all about it James began again, "Remus, we know."

"About what?"

"We know why you have to go every month."

Remus instantly went pale, "Of course you do! I've told you; I've been sick, someone's died . . ."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar?" interrupted Sirius.

"I haven't . . ." started Remus suddenly going paler than before; he then made a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't," answered Sirius as he and James pulled Remus back down into his seat on the bed.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" demanded Peter tired of being clueless.

"Should I tell him or should you?" asked James letting go of the now calmer Remus.

"I don't know maybe you should," answered Sirius sitting down next to Remus as James had done.

"I'll tell him," volunteered Remus standing up, "It looks like there's no use denying it any longer."

"Denying what?" asked Peter.

"I think it best if I start from the beginning . . ."

**A/N: **Sorry for originally not having this last scene up I don't know what I was thinking by cutting this chapter short. I admit that this is a bit of a cliffy but 9 will be soon on its way. You'll find out how Remus got bit and became a werewolf.


	9. How Moony became Moony

**A/N:** For anyone who read Chapter 8 before 8:00 pm May 24, 2003 you need to go back and read it again. When I said that I was going to split it into 2 chapters I decided against it and added a new scene that is very important to read before you read this chapter. This fic is a narrative by Remus in it I have his memories per-say come alive, they will be in italics.

"It all started when I was about seven. My parents had decided to take a vacation trip to America. We had decided to camp out when we were touring the west. The place was pretty deserted; it was desert all around and was well known for wolves. My parents took all the precautions they could by putting a charm around the camp so that nothing but us could enter and exit the camp. Yet wild animals were the least of their worries. My brother Romulus and I were known for going off and exploring. (**A/N: **The name Romulus come from the fic "Seeing Grey" by Ignominia. But in no way is my Romulus that same.)

_"Now, Remus, I want you to stay inside your tent. Your mother and I don't want you and your brother wandering off! I've told Rom this and I expect you both to behave."_

_ "Yes sir," came Remus' obedient response as he pretended to salute his father._

_ "Night Remus,"_

_ "Night Dad," answered Remus snuggling down into his sleeping bag._

I started out trying to go to sleep with every intention of obeying my dad. That was, until my brother Romulus came to my tent.

_"Rem, pst, Rem,"_

_ "Huh?" Remus asked groggily. _

_ "Hey, you want to go exploring?" asked Romulus shining his wand in on Remus; he was a Third Year at Hogwarts._

_ "Dad said to stay in our tents," answered Remus, "There are wolves out there."_

_ "What, are you afraid?"_

_ "No, it's just that dad said to stay here."_

_ "I still say you're afraid!"_

_ "I am not!" retorted Remus._

_ "Prove it!" answered Romulus he had his brother right where he wanted him._

_ "All right, I will!"_

Well, my brother had me; we went exploring. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. We decide to look for the wolves not realizing the actual dangers of doing so. We quietly followed the combination of the howls and tracks that were left. To be sure that we didn't get lost my brother left a magical trail. Our travels ended when we came to a cave. That was about when the howls had stopped. There was an eerie silence in the air.

_"Let's go back Rom," begged Remus getting uncomfortable with the silence._

_ "Alright," agreed Romulus getting a little unnerved by the silence also._

_ Just as the two turned to go back to camp there was a wolf standing in their path growling. Next there was a pricing howl right behind them as the two turned back around they saw another wolf on top of the cave. Their faces were white as sheets as they saw two more flanking their sides. They were surrounded._

_ "Run, Remus, I'll hold them off!" ordered Romulus as he held up his wand._

So I ran as fast as I could. I didn't get far though, for a wolf had grabbed my leg biting hard into it. Pain seared up and down my leg. I thought I was a goner as the wolf shook my leg all over. I closed my eyes saying a last prayer when I felt the wolf lifted off of me. I looked to see Rom magically lifting it off of me as two more jumped on him. I then half ran half hobbled back to camp.

By the time I reached camp the sun was beginning to rise. I collapsed in the middle of it passed out form loss of blood and exhaustion. My next memory was waking up in the hospital. It was a dimly lit room. The only source of light was through the doorway of the room where my parents stood shadowed by the bright light emanating from the hallway. My mother was sobbing into my dad's shoulders.

_"Mom, Dad?" weekly called Remus._

_ "Oh, Remus, my baby, are you all right?" cried Mrs. Lupin as she rushed in hugging Remus._

_ "I'm fine, where's Rom?"_

_ Mrs. Lupin then broke out into more sobs turning into Mr. Lupin's shoulders._

_ "He's dead Rem," explained Mr. Lupin hoarsely, "Eaten by wolves."_

When I heard those fatal words, 'He's dead Rem,' it was like all time stopped. I realized what Rom had done for me. He sacrificed his life so I could get away. It was my fault he was dead. He died because of me. But that wasn't all.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," started a doctor, "I'm afraid that I may have some bad news."_

_ "What, what is it?" demanded Mrs. Lupin hearing words that every mother dreads to hear when their child is in the hospital._

_ "Given the conditions of the bite you son received it is highly possible that you son has lycanthropy, on in lames terms werewolf-ism."_

_ "No!" cried Mrs. Lupin turning into her husbands shoulders yet again._

_ "Is there anything we can do?" helplessly asked Mr. Lupin._

_ "Well, first have to do some tests to verify weather he does or doesn't have it, other than that there is nothing else we can do," answered the doctor._

As it turned out I am one. The wolf that bit me was a werewolf. So now because of my stupidity my brother died and for my punishment I am cursed to be a werewolf."

Remus finished his story with James', Sirius', and Peter's rapt attention. There was a long silence as the story sunk in with each boy. Remus then broke the silence, "I'll understand if you don't want to be friends any more and if you want me to leave."

After a few moments more silence James asked, "What? Are you crazy?"

"You think that being something as stupid as a werewolf, would make us stop liking you?" asked Sirius.

"Well, yeah, everyone else did," answered Remus wincing at the painful memories of his friends abandoning him.

"We're not going to," assured James.

"Yeah, you'd have to be something like a vampire for us not to like you," joked Sirius.

"Now you're not keeping something like that from us are you?" asked James joining in on the joke.

"I am," answered Peter very seriously.

This cut all laughter short as everyone stared at Peter in shock.

"Yes, by day I am nothing but the lowly Peter Pettigrew, but by night!" began Peter walking forward with an imaginary cloak held up over his face, "I am your worst nightmare! Bleh! Bleh!"

Every one burst into fits of laughter and a pillow fight soon followed. Once the floor was coated with feathers and everyone was about out of breath the fight stopped.

"I just got the greatest idea," spoke up Sirius.

"Not another prank!" complained Peter.

"Shut up Peter!" answered James throwing a pillow at him, "So what's the idea Sirius?"

"You know how I call Remus here Moody."

"Don't remind me!" interrupted Remus hurtling a pillow in Sirius' direction, to which he dodged.

"I say we call him Moony," finished Sirius as if nothing happened.

"What?" asked Remus stopping himself from hurtling another pillow at Sirius.

"I like it," offered Peter, "It fits you."

"Moony?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, why not Remus? You're always moody after a moon," agreed James.

"Moony it is then!" exclaimed Sirius before he was hit with a pillow thrown by Remus.

Sirius then aimed for Remus who was in front of Peter. The pillow hit Peter when Remus dodged it. In retaliation Peter threw a pillow at Sirius but with his bad aim hit James instead. This ended up sparking yet another pillow fight bringing a happy end to a long and pleasant Christmas Day.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? I'll try to write up and post chapter 10 as soon as I can. I have other fics I've got to deal with and I'm starting to draw blanks for this fic. I am open to any ideas you might offer. E-mail me.


	10. Ani What?

**A/N: **I want to start off by saying thank you Guin for providing us with the mythology. I didn't remember the she-wolf part but I do remember the two deciding to build Rome and one killing the other. I am still going to leave credit of the name to Ignominia though because if it weren't for his/her fic I'd be lost for a name for Remus' brother. I am concluding the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts in this chapter but I am lost at what to do for their second year. I am open to ideas and suggestions! Please e-mail me if you have any ideas or suggestions for the Marauders second year at Hogwarts!

The approaching of the full moon didn't seem to hold as much terror and dread over Remus. This moon was different, this moon there were no secretes to hide, no lies to come up with, and no worrying about loosing friends.

"Well, I'm off," called Remus as he headed for the portrait that led out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where too?" asked Peter.

James then elbowed Peter in the ribs, "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

"Think about it," hissed James, "What's tonight?"

"I don't know, there's nothing going on . . ." started Peter until he saw the paper Sirius slid him. On the paper there was a filled in circle labeled "THE MOON".

"Oh," said Peter realizing, sliding the paper back to Sirius, "See ya, Remus."

Things went smoothly for the rest of the school year. There were the regular pranks and plots for the next year and of course, final exams. Sirius, James and Remus passed with flying colors while Peter – he barely made it through by the skin of his teeth. As the year ended Remus went through his last full moon of the school year. While he was out it was obvious that James and Sirius began to "secretly" concoct a plan. This was never a good thing but Remus was helpless to do anything because if he would confront them about it they would deny it. So all Remus could do was wait until the two decided to tell him what they were up to.

The plan wasn't revealed until the train-ride home.

"We've been thinking," started James.

"Oh, no, we're in trouble!" exclaimed Remus jokingly.

"That you could use some company on full moons, Moony," continued James ignoring Remus' comment.

"What? Are you kidding me?" demanded Remus going white.

"No," answered Sirius, "We have the perfect plan."

"If you guys go with me on a full moon you might get bitten or worse killed!" exclaimed Remus, "I have no control when I'm a wolf."

"You can't hurt us if we're animagus," answered Sirius.

"Ani-what?" asked Peter.

"You don't mean?" started Remus.

"Yes," answered James, "If we were all animagus then your bite wouldn't affect us and we could go with you on full moons."

"You can't!" exclaimed Remus, "It could all go horribly wrong!"

"So? What are friends for?" asked Sirius.

"You'd risk your lives just for me?" asked a shocked Remus.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" demanded Peter.

"We're going to learn how to become animagus, Peter. How dense can you get?" answered Sirius.

"I know that!" retorted Peter offended by the insult, "What are anig – anig – what ever you call its?"

"Animagus," explained James before Sirius could throw another insult Peter's way, "the ability to turn into an animal at will."

"Yes, but it is very dangerous!" pointed out Remus trying to talk James and Sirius out of it, "So many things could go wrong in the process! You could get permanently get stuck in your animagus form or worse! That's why there are so few, and why the Ministry keeps a close eye on them by making them register. You are going to register aren't you?"

"Who'd do a crazy thing like that?" demanded Sirius.

"But . . ." started Remus in protest yet again before Sirius interrupted.

"Oh, shut up and eat a couple chocolate frogs!" commanded Sirius as he threw some Remus' way.

"Besides, its no use talking us out of it, our minds are made up," concluded James.

"Why am I always the last to know about these things?" asked Peter not to pleased with being forced into something so dangerous.

"Quit, whining Pete!" sighed Sirius in disgust.

And that was how Year One ended for the Marauders


	11. Peaty Pie and the Fiery Vixen

**A/N:** I was very lost as what to do for second year but now the ideas have just hit me. The idea for this chapter came to me when I was looking at the many other Marauder fics. A lot of the fics out there are focused in on Lily and James and the idea hit me to bring her in. But please know that this fic will still not focus on Lily and James but the four boys that make up the Marauders. So here is the start of Year 2.

Remus pulled a trolley with his trunk up into the Muggle train station. He drew the attention of many people as he walked by them. The full moon the Thursday before was really nasty. Thus Remus had an extremely ragged look about him, his eyes had the biggest circles under them and he looked like he had been through a battle. As Remus approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 he saw two extremely familiar faces.

"Sirius! James!" exclaimed Remus as he saw two of his closest friends.

"Hey, Moony!" answered Sirius using the now familiar nickname for Remus.

"Bad night Thursday?" asked James noticing Remus' ragged looks.

"Yeah, but I'm all right," answered Remus.

"Hey, look there's Peter," pointed out Sirius.

"Whose that with him?" asked Remus.

"Looks like his mom," answered James.

"I see where he got his looks," mumbled Sirius averting his eyes away from Mrs. Pettigrew. She was an extremely short plump woman and was quite masculine looking.

"Hi, Peter," greeted James trying to avoid eye contact with Mrs. Pettigrew like the other two.

"Who are these children?" demanded Mrs. Pettigrew in a slightly domineering way.

"No wonder Peter's always afraid," mumbled Sirius so only James and Remus could hear, "If she were my mother I think I'd be afraid too!"

James and Remus fought a bit of laughter as Peter explained to his mother that they were his friends, the ones he had told her about before.

"Alright," consented Mrs. Pettigrew as she eyed the three. They had to look off to her what with Remus' ragged looks, James' wild untamed hair and all three having a crooked looking half smiles from their stifled laughter.

After one last look at the three, Mrs. Pettigrew turned to Peter and insisted that her "Peaty – Pie" behave himself. The instant that she was out of earshot the three burst into outright laughter.

"What?" demanded Peter obviously being outside of the joke,

"Peaty – Pie!" laughed out Sirius.

"Knock it off!" exclaimed Peter turning slightly pink with embarrassment pushing Sirius.

The three doubled over in laughter at Peter's embarrassment and the re-utterance of the name "Peaty – Pie."

"Are you going to just stand there all day laughing or are you going to move so others can get onto the platform?" demanded a slightly shrill feminine voice.

The boys turned to see a girl with fiery red hair that burned so bright that the four could have sworn that the girls hair were real flames. Wisps of the girl's fiery red hair licked at the sides of her face and brought a focus to her liquid cool green eyes that were like deep pools of water which greatly contrasted her hair.

The girl stood there impatiently staring at the four boys with hand on her hip waiting for them to move.

"Well?" she demanded with a hint of disgust.

The four then parted ways for this fiery vixen to go through the barrier to platform 9¾. She then walked briskly past them and disappeared through the barrier.

"Who was that?" asked Sirius his face turning into a look of distaste towards the girl.

"Lily Evans," answered Remus.

"Lily Evans," mumbled James almost star struck.

"We'd better get on the platform and onto the train," pointed out Remus, "It's almost twelve o'clock."

Peter and Sirius grabbed their stuff like Remus and turned to go through the barrier. As they started toward the barrier Sirius called, "James you coming or are you going to stare at the barrier all day?"

This snapped James out of his daze and he followed along through the barrier.

**A/N:** Ok, chapter 12 is done and I'll work on getting that up, and chapter 13 is on its way to being written. Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you!


	12. Bertie Bott's Gone Bad

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates, I went on a quick weekend trip. I have written up Chapter 13, and 14 is almost done with 15 on the way. (I had a lot of time to write on my trip.) I will type the three chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews of support and encouragement I truly appreciate them!

The four boarded the Hogwarts train loading into the same compartment as the year before, the last compartment on the right. After everything was loaded into the compartments above and below the seats the four began to inquire about each others summer while the train made its way out of the station.

"So, Peaty-Pie, how was you summer?" asked Sirius.

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed Peter going red at the mention of the nickname.

"Come on, it fits you so well," argued Sirius.

"I don't want to be called that!" pouted Peter.

"Aw, poor little Peaty-Pie doesn't like the name his mommy calls him," continued to egg Sirius. He sometimes didn't know when to stop a joke.

"Quit!" cried Peter getting very upset.

Sirius tried to continue on but James stopped him by saying, "That's enough, let Peter be."

"Fine," reluctantly agreed Sirius as he changed the subject, "Are you guys going to try out for Quidditch?"

"Yeah," answered James excitedly he loved the sport more than anyone else.

"What about you Moony?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think I should, what with my problems and all," answered Remus, he loved Quidditch and had talent for it much like Romulus had.

"It's not that big of a deal," cajoled James, "Besides we need a good keeper this year and you'd be perfect."

"I'm not that good," lied Remus, he knew he came by his talent honestly.

"Never lie, Moony," ordered Sirius, "Everyone, knows your good, we've seen you during flying lessons last year."

"What positions are you guys trying out for?" asked Remus shifting the topic off him playing Quidditch.

"Chaser! What else?" answered James as a fire of excitement danced in his blue eyes.

"Being a Beater isn't half bad either!" added Sirius.

"Are there that many spots open?" asked Peter

"On the Gryffindor team, yes," answered James, "Three of the players last year were 7th years."

"What positions?" asked Peter.

"Geeze Peter, don't you even pay attention to the games?" exclaimed Sirius.

"A Chaser, a Beater, and a Keeper," answered Remus before another fight could ensue between Sirius and Peter.

Talks of Quidditch continued until the plump witch with the trolley of food came by.

"Hello boys what would you like off the trolley?"

Between the four of them at least two of everything was bought.

"Pass the Bertie Bott's," called Sirius.

Peter reached over and handed Sirius the box of beans. Sirius reached in the box and pulled out a pure white bean popping it into his mouth and started to chew. Well Sirius never actually chewed the bean but took one bite down upon the bean and turned green with his eyes bulging.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Remus who was sitting next to him. As Remus finished asking the question Sirius spewed the bean.

"Ugh," reacted the other three as the putrid smell of sulfur filled the train compartment.

"What is that smell?" asked Peter plugging his nose, face still cringed.

"What ever it is it's revolting!" answered Remus who got the full blast of the smell.

The smell came from the Bertie Bott's bean that Sirius had eaten, on more like spewed out. The flavor of the bean was rotten egg.

"The smell is nothing!" exclaimed Sirius, "You should have tasted it!"

"No thanks," answered James as he held the collar of his shirt over his nose.

Remus got up and opened the window to help air out the compartment.

"What flavor was it?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, all I know was that it was awful," answered Sirius.

The four eventualy grew accustomed to the smell when the compartment door flew open.

"What is that smell?" demanded a voice as it opened the compartment door.

The voice was that of Severus Snape, "Oh, never mind, I see what the stench is, it's you four." Snape sneered at the site of the four Marauders and continued on, "No wonder it reeks in here!"

"Speak for your self, slime-ball!" answered James.

"I say someone here needs to take a shower and it's not one of us four," added Remus.

"I don't think soap would get rid of all the slime!" agreed Sirius.

At that Snape became indignant and left fuming at the four Marauders getting the best of him.

"_Comutatus Rebesco_," whispered Remus turning Snape's hair pink. It was his favorite thing to do.

The four counted, "One . . . Two . . . Three . . ."

"Potter!" yelled Snape from the compartment next to theirs.

"Works every time," smiled Remus as he grabbed a Bertie Bott's bean to eat.

"Wait!" yelled Sirius just before the bean reached Remus' mouth.

"What?"

"It's a white bean and the one I ate was white," explained Sirius.

"Thanks for the warning," answered Remus.

"Just got a great idea," smiled James evilly.

"What?" asked Peter.

"What if we slipped this bean into Snape's food?"

"How do we do that?" asked Peter which was surprising, because he normally would be cowering away from the idea.

"Um. . ." came James' reply, "I hadn't thought that part through yet."

"I guess we can't do it then," concluded Peter happily.

"Yes, we can," objected Remus, "We can just use a banishing spell."

"A what?" asked Sirius.

"A banishing spell," explained Remus," the opposite of the summoning spell. Honestly didn't you do your homework?"

"Homework? I didn't even know there was homework," answered Sirius.

"As usual," sighed Remus in disgust.

"It's about time we changed into our robes," suggested James as he looked down at his watch.

Once the four were settled back into their compartment in school robes the compartment door slid open. In the door way stood Lily Evans.

"Sorry, wrong compartment," she mumbled and left.

"Whatever," mumbled Sirius bristly, he had taken a disliking to Lily, "Right James?"

James just sat there staring at the compartment door where Lily had stood.

"James?" asked Sirius, "Earth to James, oh, Jamesie Boy!"

"Huh? What?" answered James as he snapped out of a daze.

"You were gone for a second there," explained Sirius.

"You like her don't you?" blurted Remus.

"What . . . no!" denied James turning slightly pink.

Before any more protests could be made the Hogwarts express came to a halt and the four had to get off the train.


	13. Operation Rotten Egg

**A/N: **Due to the encouraging words of Cee, I have decided to do a Sorting Hat song. I hope you all like it.

As the four walked into the Entrance Hall from the carriages James asked, "So you remember the plan?"

"Which one?" answered Peter.

"Operation Rotten Egg," hissed James.

"How was I supposed to know which plan you were talking about!" argued Peter, "For all I know, you could have been talking about . . ."

Sirius grabbed Peter in a headlock and covered his mouth and whispered, "Shout it out to the whole world will you?"

"Sorry," came Peter's muffled reply.

"Now let's get our seats," directed James.

The four sat down at the Gryffindor table being sure they were directly across from Snape. More students filled in the seats at the tables which were quickly being taken up. Except for the seats next to the Marauders.

The last person to find a seat was a fiery red head and two of her friends. As she began to sit down Sirius came out and said, "Not you again!"

"Nice to see you too!" curtly answered Lily as she threw icy daggers with her cool green eyes towards Sirius and then scooting down a seat or two.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall came in and led the nervous first years to the front. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on the three-legged stool. Everyone stared at the hat and waited:

_I'm the oldest hat you'll find _

_Inside of me there is a mind_

_I will find where you belong_

_Thus the reason of my song_

_In Slytherin you'll find_

_There's only those of your kind_

_The brave at heart are_

_Best off in Gryffindor by far_

_For the ready of mind above all_

_You'll find your way in Ravenclaw_

_For the loyal and true_

_Huffelpuff is right for you_

_So slip me on and let me find_

_The place where you are among your kind_

As Professor McGonagall called students to be sorted Peter asked, "Was that the same sorting song as last year?"

"No, of course not," answered Remus as Blanford, Chelsea was placed into Slytherin, "What do you expect the hat to do when its not being used?"

The sorting hat ceremony continued on ending with Quirrell, Slatero (Ravenclaw). (**A/N: **I've heard somewhere that Quirrell's first name was Slatero.) Once Professor McGonagall left with the Sorting Hat and Stool, Professor Dumbledore stood up beaming with arms open wide in greeting, "Welcome all! It is good to see new faces among the old. I have a word to say before the opening feast: _Uncle_." With that Dumbledore sat down and food appeared before every one.

"If I had any doubts about Dumbledore being off his cracker there's no more doubt in my mind now!" mumbled Sirius as he loaded his plate with some food.

"You have to give Professor Dumbledore some credit," objected Remus, "He is a genius after all."

"An insane one though, right James?" answered Sirius as he nudged James in the ribs.

"Hmm, yeah," answered James half smiling, he had been staring at the lovely Lily Evans yet again. Fortunate enough for him, Remus was the only one who noticed it.

"So when do we initiate Operation Rotten Egg?" asked Remus changing subjects.

"How about now?" offered James.

"Now?" squeaked Peter starting to get cold feet as he always did when they were about to start a prank.

"Now's better than never," agreed Sirius pulling out the white Bertie Bott's Bean.

"Moony?" requested James pointing to the bean, "Since you know the spell so well."

"My pleasure," answered Remus pulling his wand out. He quietly mumbled the spell directing the bean with his wand to Snape's plate.

The four eagerly watched as Snape took a fork full of food. In the fork full was the bean.

"Get ready for the smell," whispered James as Snape's eyes bulged and he spewed his food out, standing up in the process. This caused a large amount of attention to be drawn to him. Snape continued to hack, cough, and sputter doing a bit of a dance in the process.

Madame Dousman rushed from the staff table to Snape and quickly ushered him out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore then glared at the four who gave the best innocent looks they could muster. Were they caught? Each held their breath as Dumbledore continued to glare at them. He could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. Just about the time that the four could no longer take Dumbledore's glare any more he turned away.

"That was close," breathed Remus.

"Do you think he suspects us?" asked Peter.

"Of course he does," assured James, "There's no proof that we did it though and as he has said before: 'Innocent until proven guilty.'"

"Where's the smell?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," answered Peter, "Maybe Snape rushed out before we could smell the bean."

"No, I promise you we'd be smelling it," answered Sirius, "This whole room should reek by now."

"It could have been some other flavor," offered Remus.

"I wonder what it was then," pondered James as the four turned back to their food. The rest of the feast went on pleasantly without Snape or Madame Dousman returning. As the feast wound down Dumbledore stood up and clapped causing the deserts that appeared earlier to disappear.

"Now for a few start of term notices. All first years I advise that you stay away from the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the school grounds. This advisory goes for some of the older students as well!"

Dumbledore glanced a twinkling eye at the four Marauders. They had tried to go into the forest last year but the giant (or rather half giant) Hagrid had stopped them before they could.

"Quidditch tryouts will also start next week. Now, before we head off to bed let us sing the school song."

"Ready?" whispered James as Dumbledore instructed everyone to sing the song in their favorite tune and shooting up the scrolling words to the song into the air.

"Ready," agreed the other three.

The moment that everyone broke into different tunes the four jumped up on top of table and began to sing Beatles style the Hogwarts Song. As every one finished at separate times they took to watching the four perform the song through a second time. Dumbledore continued to direct the four with his wand. As they finished up the song the four took a bow as the room went into applause and Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye expressing how music can move the soul. Everyone was shipped off to bed after that.

**A/N: **So what do you all think? Chapter 14 is done and I'll try to type it up here soon. I'm also going to start writing 15 here soon. I already have ideas for it I just need to get them on to paper.


	14. Stuck with Slytherin

**A/N: **Ok, I am typing up chapter 14 sooner than I expected. I can't access the Internet and upload chapter 13 so I thought I' type 14 until I can access the Internet. The Marauders are back in class this chapter.

"What do we have first?" asked Peter as the four Marauders sat down for breakfast.

"Double Potions," answered Remus.

"Again?" demanded Sirius, "It's like the same schedule as last year!"

"Actually, instead of having Transfiguration after Potions like last year, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts," corrected Remus.

"Just when I thought that my day couldn't get worse!" grumbled Sirius, "We're stuck with a Slytherin all day!"

"That just means that we'll have to pull a couple extra pranks today," grinned James.

"Welcome back 2nd years" announced Professor Slughorn, "We'll be breaking off into groups again of no more than three and do remember that these groups will remain for the whole year."

"Moony, why don't you partner with Peter and Sirius and I will be Partners," suggested James.

"Alright," agreed Remus.

The four split up into the two groups as everyone else broke up. Professor Slughorn then began the lesson. About midway through the lesson as Professor Slughorn was walking around the classroom to see how everyone's potions were going she asked, "Where is Mr. Snape? I don't believe I saw him."

A Slytherin girl named Narcissa answered, "He's still sick from last night and is in the infirmary."

"Oh, dear, I didn't know it was that bad!" remarked Professor Slughorn in surprise as he continued on with checking everyone's potions. As the class neared the end Professor Slughorn started to go around and test each of the potions to be sure that they worked properly. While he made his rounds, Remus and Peter joined James and Sirius at their table.

"Did you hear that?" asked Remus, "Snape's still sick."

"It couldn't be our . . ." started Peter.

"It could," answered James.

"Lighten up! It's not that bad," cajoled Sirius, but all he got in return were three gloomy faces still shocked by the severity of their prank.

"Let's do a prank," offered Sirius, "We said we were going to do one."

"What prank?" asked Remus trying to lighten up.

"How about we give Lucius a bit of a nasty surprise?"

"What do you have in mind?" queered James who could never pass up a good prank.

"Well . . ."

Lucius Malfoy sat at the same table as Crabbe a Goyle; he was turned around talking with Narcissa who had caught his eye.

"I still can't believe how they can let so many Mudbloods in this year. They're tainting the whole wizarding society. I say . . ." as Lucius continued on Narcissa began to giggle while Crabbe and Goyle gapped at him.

"What is so funny?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa continued to giggle and pointed at his face. Lucius felt his face and discovered that his nose had enlarged to about three times its size.

"Potter," he breather, Lucius then whipped out his wand shrinking his nose and then whispered a hex toward the Marauders who dodged it. The hex hit their potion and caused it to explode and singe the four's robes.

At the sound of the explosion Professor Slughorn turned around to see Lucius with his wand out pointing at the Marauders and their potion as well as their robes ruined.

"Mr. Malfoy, you know the rule about wands! I'm afraid I'll have to deduct five points from Slytherin." Upon hearing this news, the four Marauders grinned at a more than successful prank.

Later that day the four Marauders stormed out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"The nerve!" exclaimed James, "All I did was ask a question and he takes 10 points off!"

"He had already given the answer to the question," defended Remus.

"When will you learn, Moony, that teachers aren't always right?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't say Professor Gribble was right I just understand from where he's coming from."

"Understand where he's coming from? For the love of Merlin! He's a Professor!"

"Hey, you've got to remember that my parents are teachers," defended Remus. Despite their wizarding capabilities, Remus' parent's taught in Muggle schools.

"But 10 points Moony! 10!" stressed Sirius.

"I know it's a bit extreme but James did ask the question five times."

"I was just making a clarification upon the assignment," answered James.

"Four scrolls on a dark creature!" squeaked Peter, "By next week!"

"We know Pete," grumbled Sirius, "You have to be a dark creature to do that paper!"

"Or know one," added James looking over at Remus.

"What? No!" protested Remus.

"Come on Moony, you have an advantage that we can use so let's!" begged James.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"Who cares about everyone else? You want to pass the class don't you?" added Sirius honing in on Remus' weakness – his grades.

"The answer is still no!" exclaimed Remus in a hushed voice, "Professor Gribble is going to have the class read these reports out loud. If I do a report on werewolves using myself for reference then everyone will figure out what I am, and if you guys do the paper then Professor Gribble will know that you know about me."

"Sorry, Moony, we didn't think," apologized James, "You think Gribble did the assignment on purpose?"

"Yes," came Remus' simple reply, "Just like the Bogart last year, he's hoping someone will figure out what I am, and it worked. You three figured it out."


	15. The Library?

About mid-week the four Marauders sat down to lunch.

"We have a free period next," spoke up Remus, "I suggest we spend it in the library."

"The library!" exclaimed Sirius, "Are you nuts?"

"No, it's just . . ." started Remus before Sirius interrupted.

"Why would we spend our free time in the library for? We spend that time on pranks!"

"We can't this time," answered Remus, "We've got to work on that 4 scroll report for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Perfect! That's exactly how I want to spend my free time, in a library!" grumbled Sirius.

"It's not like we have a choice Sirius," added James.

"I know," sighed Sirius, "and let me guess, Moony, you'll be dragging us down there this weekend too."

"Of course, we've got a paper to do!"

As lunch ended James, Remus and Peter had to almost literally drag Sirius to library as he cried, "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"We haven't got a choice," answered James through gritted teeth pulling Sirius along.

Madame Prince eyed the four suspiciously as Sirius was dragged in. Once Sirius was seated there was no longer a struggle.

"I'll go get the books," offered Remus.

After thirty minutes of work Sirius threw down his quill in frustration and growled, "This is worthless! There is nothing in these books!"

"I know," agreed Remus as he calmly laid down his quill, "What we need are the books out of the Restricted Section."

"We can't get those without a teachers note!" whined Peter.

"Exactly," answered Remus, "So who's the lucky person to get the note from Professor Gribble?"

"How about you Moony? You're the studious one," suggested James.

"Can't," answered Remus, "Professor Gribble will know that I'm not doing my paper on werewolves."

"Well, Sirius and I can't go because he hates us," added James.

"Looks like Peter will have go," sighed Sirius.

"What?" squeaked Peter.

"You're going to have to ask Professor Gribble for permission to do research in the restricted section," explained Remus.

"I know but why me?" asked Peter as a panicked look started to spread across his face.

"You're the only one that Gribble doesn't loathe entirely," answered James"

"Couldn't we just use these books?" queried Peter trying to get out of the job he was elected to do.

"No," answered James.

"What if we used Remus?" continued Peter desperate.

"No!" exclaimed Remus.

"Fine I'll go," whimpered Peter slowly getting up.

Before Peter left the library he turned around and asked, "Will someone go with me?"

"I will," sighed Remus as he got up and followed Peter out.

James and Sirius sat in silence. Sirius idly played with his quill as James sat thinking to himself.

"I'll be back," spoke up James, suddenly leaving the table.

"Fine just leave me here!" exclaimed Sirius a little loudly as James walked out of sight around a bookshelf. Madame Prince glared at Sirius through her tiny specks. Sirius just looked away and began to doodle on a scrap of parchment. As Sirius waited, Remus and a very white Peter returned to the library.

"Where's James?" asked Remus.

"Got up saying he'd be back," mumbled Sirius not looking up from his doodling.

"I wonder what he's up to," commented Peter.

"Up to no good probably," answered Remus in slight disgust.

After a short wait James returned demanding, "You two get the note?"

"Yes," answered Peter as he began to take the note out of his pocket before Remus stopped him.

"Why the urgency?" he asked.

"You'll see," smiled James, "So let's have the note."

"Not until you tell us why you want it so badly," insisted Remus.

"Fine," sighed James, "While you two were gone I went to look up animagus and found out its in the restricted section. I thought we could use the note to get access to the book while were getting the ones for our paper."

"No, I'm not going to let you do it!" answered Remus.

"And why not?" protested Sirius finally looking up from his doodling.

"Because it's dangerous!" replied Remus.

"That's what's so fun about it!" argued James as his eyes danced with excitement.

"But you could get stuck or worse end up dead!"

"So?" asked Sirius shrugging off death.

"I don't want you risking your lives for me!" answered Remus.

"Too late Moony," explained James, "we've made up our minds it's no use talking us out of it."

"Including Peter," added Sirius.

Remus eyed Peter who gave a nod in the affirmative.

"We talked it out over the summer through owls," elaborated James, "and we all three agreed not to back down from this."

"Although it did take a little coaxing in Peter's case," mentioned Sirius.

"And threats," squeaked Peter wide eyed.

"Let's see the note then Peter," asked James as Remus glared at Sirius.

The note was as follows:

Admittance to Restricted Section

Professor D Gribble

The note was written in a hurried and untidy scrawl with ink splotches all over it.

"No student name," observed James.

"No date either," pointed out Sirius, "This will be perfect as long as Madame Prince doesn't take it."

"Here, just in case," offered Remus grabbing the note. He took a piece of parchment and laid the note on top. Remus then took out his wand and mumbled, "Littogus." The note glowed for a moment then went back to normal. The three started to mentally question what Remus had just done when he answered, "Here," handing James the original note allowing them to see the parchment underneath which was an exact copy of the note right down to the splotch marks, "It's a copying spell, I picked up from watching Romulus when I was little."

**A/N:** I am finally done with this Chapter! I kept getting writers block amidst vacation and reading OotP. Was not OotP great? I loved the stuff that told more about the Marauders. It has given me much inspiration and I can't wait to use it! It is very sad though who dies in the book. (I won't tell as to not spoil it for anyone who has not read the book.)


	16. Paper Fight

Up in the Common Room James and Sirius were trying for the third time to sneak up to their dormitories, to get their brooms.

"Guys!" called Remus not even looking up from his paper.

"Awe come on Moony!" cried Sirius.

"We've got a paper to do," insisted Remus as he continued to work.

"We're done," answered James.

"Oh really?" asked Remus in disbelief, finally looking up from his work, "Let's see it then."

"See what?" questioned Sirius playing dumb.

"Your papers!"

"Oh, that," hesitantly answered Sirius as he and James handed Remus their papers.

Remus took them and began to read over James' paper first.

"James, how can Grindylows be purely aquatic and yet be frequently seen roaming around on land? I think you've crossed references. Then you've got a lot of repetition in here along with a slew of grammatical errors. You need to do some re-working."

James sighed taking his paper back and flopping back down into his chair.

"Red Caps are not named such because of funny red hat that they ware!" exclaimed Remus as he looked over Sirius' paper, "And I don't think Professor Gribble will accept 4 inch writing either."

Sirius snatched his paper from Remus almost tearing it and giving a look that could kill, which Remus ignored.

After a couple of hours of more work Sirius slammed his book shut threw down his quill and went up to the dorm room.

Remus faintly glanced up at this occurrence continuing on with his paper while James and Peter watched the whole thing. The two stared after Sirius up the stairs. The two glanced at each other communicating their bewilderment at Sirius' actions.

Just about the time that they were going to return to their paper, Sirius returned with a broom over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go fly, would you care to join me James?" Sirius asked giving a challenging glare at Remus who did not look up.

"You bet!" exclaimed James jumping up to get his broom.

"And what of your paper, Sirius?" asked Remus not looking up but continuing to supposedly work.

"It will have to wait," curtly answered Sirius, "Right now I need to practice for Quidditch tryouts."

"That's right," agreed James who had been stopped by Remus' question. He now bolted up the stairs to the dormitory to get his broom.

"Would you care to join us Peter?" asked Sirius, at this Remus actually did look up. He began to threaten-ly eye Peter.

Peter began to breath heavily and swallow hard. He wanted to get away from work, yet Remus looked ready to kill if accepted the offer. Then again so did Sirius if he refused the offer.

"I – I," stammered Peter.

"Ready!" exclaimed James with a broom on his shoulder and jumping the last two steps, "You coming Peter?"

Peter swallowed one more time and then nodded his head in the affirmative.

Remus heaved a great sigh and closed his book saying, "If you can't beat them join them." Remus then followed the other three out.

**A/N:** I know short chappie, but I'll try to get the next out here soon. Most of what will happen is already formulated in my mind.

So to quote another fanfiction writer:

"To read is human, to review is divine"


	17. Day of Doom

After breakfast the four headed for Potions.

"Yet another day of doom and no pranks," mumbled Sirius gloomily.

"Hey, just focus on this evening," encouraged James, "we'll be trying out for Quidditch and by this time tomorrow we'll be the newest members of the team." James put his arms around Sirius' and Remus' shoulders as he said this.

"You two will be," corrected Remus pulling out from James' arm.

"You promised you'd try out," protested Sirius.

"I did try to try out but Madame Hooch found out and suggested I not."

"And she twisted your arm to get you to back out, I'm sure," sarcastically added James.

"I'm sorry mates, but as I told you before my condition provides too much of a problem and Madame Hooch agrees," defended Remus.

"It's just not fair," complained Sirius, "Now we're out a keeper."

"I'm sure there are other great people trying out," offered Remus.

"But not as good as you though," added James

"We'll see," sighed Remus as the four entered Potions.

"Good Morning Class," greeted Professor Slughorn, "I hope you all have read up on shrinking potions because I won't send much time explaining the concept because the brewing of the potion will take nearly all class period."

"Did you read?" mumbled Sirius leaning toward James.

"No."

"That's why I was Moony's partner," complained Sirius.

"Hey, us being partners was you idea!" argued James.

"I know," evilly grinned Sirius.

"Let's get started," announced Professor Slughorn, "Mr. Snape, it is good to see you back. If you would please join Mr. Potter and Mr. Black in the front please since their group still has room for someone to join."

Snape nodded in compliance and then sneered at James and Sirius.

"I don't want to be in this group any more that either of you," started Snape the moment he sat down with the two, "but I will say that you two had better do as I say so we won't have any incidents like last year." (When Snape, James and Peter worked together there were many explosions.)

"I'd say it was _because _of _you_ so many potions blew up," sniffed James.

"If you two are so smart then you do the potion!" snapped Snape.

James and Sirius sat there and did nothing having not read over the materials.

"Thought so," sneered Snape, "You're big as buffoons as you appear to be."

"That does it," breathed Sirius grabbing for his wand.

"I'd watch it Black if I were you," warned Snape, "You don't want anything happening like at the Great Feast."

James and Sirius looked surprised for a moment but quickly regained composure.

"Oh yes, I'm well aware that you somehow snuck garlic into my food."

"Garlic?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"You can play dumb all you want," hissed Snape, "but I know it was you – you filthy Marauders."

"Filthy?" asked James, "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black! You greasy git."

The rest of potions went on quietly with Snape giving out orders to which James and Sirius had no choice but to obey. In the end Sirius tried to sabotage the potion but Snape was able to recover it.

Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was a nightmare. The second the students were settled Professor Gribble collected all the paper and gleefully called on Remus to present first. When Remus began to present on Boggarts Gribble went sour which was nothing new except that he was worse than ever. It wouldn't be surprising if Gribble tried to give Remus the lowest grade possible for the work he did. Professor Gribble also went point crazy taking away points for the slightest thing.

"Freedom!" breathed James with glee as he untied his uniform tie at the end of the day.

"Not glad are you?" sarcastically asked Remus.

"Aw, how'd you know?" answered James playing along.

"I don't know, instinct I guess."

"Come on James we got to change for tryouts," instructed Sirius.

"Meet you at supper," called Remus as James and Sirius went in another direction.


	18. Born to Fly

(**A/N:** I admit that I haven't written in a long while. I had things to do.)

After dinner the four Marauders headed out for the Quidditch field there were already students gathering around including the young Miss Lilly Evans.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sirius in disgust.

"I could ask you the same," snapped back Lilly.

"We're trying out for Quidditch. I assume you're here to watch."

"Very funny," answered Lilly as she turned to go.

James stared at Lilly with glazed eyes dreaming about here red hair and green eyes. When he realized that she was about to walk away he couldn't stand it. He had to keep her near just for a little longer. So he found his voice, which he lost every time he saw Lilly and asked, "What position are you going for?"

Lilly took James' question as another insult and replied, "For your information, I'm trying out for Chaser."

"Good luck," half laughed Sirius, "Nobody here is going to beat my buddy James. Right James?"

"Huh," replied James having been lost yet again in his thoughts of Lilly.

"Guy's," breathed Lilly under her breath as she walked away.

"James, where were you?" asked Sirius.

"Sorry lost my train of thought," he replied.

Just as Sirius was going to argue James on that topic Chris Wood the 6th year and captain of the Quidditch team got up to announce how the tryouts would run.

"There are four positions on the team open." When this announcement was made there was a rumble of confused words shared as to why there were now four positions instead of just three. Chris spoke louder, "I know everyone was under the impression that there were only three positions open but Celesta Johnson our previous Seeker whishes to try out for Keeper this year. So, in order to make this tryout as fair as possible each person will try out for each position. We'll run the tryouts with four people at a time starting with the oldest four. Derek McMillan will call the names of those who'll try out. Everyone else needs to wait in the stands."

"Wonder who you'll try out with," remarked Remus as the four took a seat with everyone else.

"Who knows, just as long as we don't have to tryout with that Evans girl, right James?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, right," weakly answered James.

The four Marauders waited patiently and impatiently for the older students to get through the tryouts. In all honesty there had not been a decent player trying out aside from Celesta Johnson as Keeper.

"Evans, Lilly; Potter, James; Black, Sirius and Glassmire, Thomas your up next," announced Derek.

"One did hope," smirked Sirius referring to his wish of not trying out with Lilly.

The four called to tryout mounted their brooms and joined the already existing team in air.

"All right," sighed Chris Wood in fatigue it was obvious that the poor outcome of tryouts were getting to him.

"Thomas since you're trying out for Keeper, I'll start you there, Black take the position of Beater now, Potter you and Evans are both going for Chaser so I'll start you out as Seeker and Evans you take Chaser. We'll do a run through and then rotate. Which will be Evans: Beater, Black: Keeper, Thomas: Seeker, and Potter: Chaser. We'll rotate in this order until everyone has played each position and then take it from there," explained Chris.

In this run through James did fairly well his eyes were quite attuned to the Snitch but it wasn't his primo position. While at the same time vivacious Lilly excelled at the position of Chaser, James had some serious competition if he wanted the position. Then Sirius was perfectly matched to his position he kept knocking the Bludger out of sites, while Thomas was completely lost which was the way he was in each rotation. When the next rotation came James truly showed his talents and almost showed up Lilly but not quite. The following two rounds it was obvious that each player was in absolutely in the wrong positions. It was not until the fourth and final rotation that anyone showed any more promise and it was Lilly in the position of Seeker. She was better than anything the Gryffindor team had seen in a decade.

"All right" called Chris as he beamed from ear to ear, "I want one more run through. Evans remain in the Seeker position, Potter you take Chaser, Black Beater, and Glassmire Keeper."

The four took their spots and, and the team truly shined despite the fact that Thomas was still clueless in his position. After this run-through was complete, all the players who were in the air came down to the ground. Chris Wood then announced, "Thanks to all who tried out this evening, the new team roster will be posted at the end of the week."

"You were brilliant!" squeaked Peter, "I've never seen better playing!"

"We weren't bad," admitted James.

"You two were great," reassured Remus.

"Not as good as Evans though," grumped Sirius.

"Forget about it," answered Remus, "you two are a shoe-in for the team."


	19. I Smell a Prank

It was another long and tiresome Friday with Slytherin. It was fortunate that Sirius has some reserve dung bombs from the summer prior. The day prior he and James experimented on them with some random spells during some of their free time. While they were doing this Remus scowled at them while tutoring Peter in Transfiguration.

"Oh, lighten up Mooney. It's not like were going to set them off in the dorm or common room," assured Sirius, "Although that'd be interesting to see what happens there," he added.

"You setting them off here is not my concern, it's where else you'd set them off," answered Remus.

"Don't worry about that right now," suggested James, "you just worry about Peter's Transfiguration. He need's to have a better grasp on that stuff in order for him to be able to become and anigmus."

"You two still on about that?" demanded Remus.

"Not this argument again!" cried Sirius.

"I know, I know, you three are determined and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Right," smiled Sirius as one of his experimental spell went awry causing one of the bombs to go off.

"Ugg!" cried Remus as he caught a whiff.

"That smell is awful!" exclaimed Peter as his eyes began to water, "It's worse than that Bertie Botts bean!"

The smell was so bad it spread to the common room causing a Prefect to get involved. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Yet their experience with the Prefect was nothing in comparison to their experience with Professor Gribble. After an unsuccessful attempt at sabotaging Snape's work on the potion James and Sirius were desperate for some fun, just one good prank.

"We need to do a prank," twitched Sirius as if the lack of a prank were an uncomfortable piece of clothing.

"I agree," nodded James.

"But what prank?" asked Peter.

"What about the dung bombs?" asked Sirius.

"You have them?" asked James as his eyes lit up.

"I thought they might come in handy," grinned Sirius as he produced the dung bombs.

Each got a few and agreed to set them off all together.

As the four entered the classroom Remus asked in a whisper, "Do you know what sort of stink these things will set off?"

"Not really," smiled James.

"Well it has got to be bad!" squeaked Peter.

"That's the point isn't it?" asked Sirius with a gleeful, yet evil look.

The whole execution of the prank would have been successful if it had not been for the bomb that slipped out of Peter's pocket. Each had thought that the other had started the prank and so they all went as they had agreed. If the timing had been slightly better, the four, more than likely would not have been caught. Yet Professor Gribble caught them in the act.

The smell of the bombs instantly spread and was in massive proportion. The classroom was instantly cleared due to this stench.

"You four," called Professor Gribble indicating the marauders once everyone was out of the classroom, "I know you did this, 50 points from Gryffindor, each, and you will be serving detention with me, tonight!"

At that time Dumbledore happened to be walking down the hall, which was an uncommon sight.

"I smell a prank," remarked Dumbledore with an air of sternness despite the twinkle in his eyes. It was as if he knew that boys will be boys and this was one of those occasions.

"Head Master!" cried Gribble; "These boys dropped dung bombs in my classroom. The smell will last for at least a week!"

"I understand that Dorian, I will take care of the punishment and you may use one of the spare classrooms to teach until the smell has dissipated."

"I – I – I," stammered Professor Gribble in shock.

"If the four of you will follow me," instructed Dumbledore.

The four boys followed in silence aside from Peter's whimpering. It wasn't until they reached and empty hall well away from the sound and smell of their class before anyone spoke.

"What do you think he's going to do with us?" asked Sirius in a very hushed whisper.

"You don't think he'll expel us do you?" answered James in the same hushed tone.

"I am intending to do nothing of the sort," interrupted Dumbledore having heard the discussion.

"Then what are you intending professor?" boldly asked Remus.

"I think it had better wait until we reach my office."

The four continued to follow Dumbledore in silence. As the journey neared an end they came to a stone statue of an ugly gargoyle.

"Liquorish Wand," spoke Dumbledore.

The gargoyle then moved to reveal a staircase. The boys followed Dumbledore up. Upon entering his office they were taken aback by the multiple and amazing gadgets. If the circumstances were different and their situation not so seemingly grave the marauders would have inspected every gadget as well as joke and smirk at some of the ridiculous looking paintings of the past headmasters, which were snoozing away in their paintings.

After Dumbledore had seated himself at his desk he began by saying, "Let us discuss your punishment," in response the four's heads hung low as Dumbledore continued, "I stand in agreement with Professor Gribble's deduction of points, but I find it more suiting if you were to serve your detention this Monday. I expect you four to report to Professor Gribble at that time.

"Yes sir," mumbled the four hardly looking up at Dumbledore.

"You may leave, except for Remus. I would like it you stayed in my office a few moments more."

Remus nodded in obedience as the other three left exchanging looks of mystification and worry.

"What does Dumbledore want with Mooney?" asked Sirius once they were out of his office.

"I don't know," pondered James with some concern.

"You don't think he's getting into even more trouble do you?" squeaked Peter.

"I don't think so," James answered.

"You think we should go back?" asked Peter.

"Go back!" cried Sirius, "Are you nuts? Go back there?"

"I don't know," whined Peter.

"Remus, do you know why I asked you to stay here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe I do," answered Remus.

"Good, then I would assume that you are aware that this whole thing was because of the current condition of the moon."

"Yes sir," answered Remus.

"I suggest to you that the next time that we arrive at a full moon you be more careful. I am also aware of you and your friends current activities and I suggest that you back off for a while."

"Yes sir, is that all?"

"Yes," smiled Dumbledore.

By the time Remus was done is Dumbledore's office it was time for supper. So he caught up with the others in the Great Hall.

"Well?" demanded Sirius.

"Well what?"

"So what did Dumbledore want with you?" explained James.

"Dumbledore wanted to discuss with me why he moved our detention."

"Why did he move it?" asked Peter with a bite of food in his mouth.

"I couldn't very well do it tonight," answered Remus nodding upward at the sky.

"Oh," realized Peter.

"Dumbledore also suggests that we avoid doing pranks for a while."

"What?" spat Sirius in shock.

"No pranks?" asked James in disbelief.

"That's what Dumbledore suggested," shrugged Remus.

"For how long?" asked Sirius about to cry thinking of the lack of pranks.

"At least until after we serve our detention."


	20. Finding Out

As Sirius and James sat up in their dorm room the tried to make plans for their next prank but they weren't much more successful than they were at getting sleep. They were too excited about finding out the results of the Quidditch tryouts. Peter on the other hand was sound asleep as usual.

"This is no use," grumped Sirius, "I can't think of any pranks! I keep thinking about Quidditch, besides it's not like we could pull the prank even if we had one!"

"I know," sighed James, "but we promised Moony."

"Why did we anyway?"

"Because we got him in trouble with Dumbledore."

"Why we had to agree to no pranks though! We could just be a bit more careful is all," complained Sirius.

"Not if we include Peter, he slips up all the time. It's a wonder that we've gotten away with what we did."

"Let's not include him next time, he hates doing the pranks anyway."

"He's not the one who we need to worry about getting into trouble it's Moony," explained James.

"But without Peter, we'll have less problems and if Moony has a problem with the prank we'll leave him out too!"

"That could work," thought James, "I still think we should keep our promise though it's only right."

"Fine, fine, but were not making that kind of promise ever again!"

That night the werewolf howled for it's brother wolves to come join him. The wolf howled for the lack of prey. A house such as this was no place for a werewolf such as he. At least that is what the wolf thought. He longed to see the moon he longed to howl at it rather than for the things he desired. Yet when the wolf would transform back into it's human state, Remus would count his blessings for that Dumbledore provided that shack for his and everyone else's safety. Yet that is not what the wolf thought at the moment, he thought of food and searched the shack for the rare rat the crept in, to quench his hunger. After a final search with no luck the wolf laid down due to the waning state of the moon it was growing late and the werewolf trired.

When the morning came there was no sign of the werewolf's presences except for a fairly tall, unconscious boy who looked tattered and beaten up. It was an hour after sunrise before Remus came too. His body ached from the transformation, he was amazed at his ability every month to get himself up and to the infirmary. The human body was not meant to go through such transformations as he did. Remus trudged his way through the long walk back to the whomping willow. He then dragged himself up from under it. Once Remus reached the castle he was staggering he knew he had to make it that bit further into the castle to make it to the infirmary. Most of the castle would not be moving around at that time. Unfortunately there was one person who was moving about and it was Snape. He watched carefully and quietly as Remus made his way in. Snape followed Remus to the infirmary stopping only once when Remus stumbled. Admittedly the greasy fiend was curious, who wouldn't be? But only a devil like himself would follow and watch from a distance.

When Madame Dousman saw Remus tumble in she immediately went to work. "You poor, dear, last night must have been dreadful!"

Snape took the opportunity to get a better look at Remus' condition and hopefully hear what he was up to by going into the infirmary pretending to be sick.

"Madame Dousman, I don't feel so well," lied Snape.

"Take a seat over there and I'll have a look at you in a moment. I have more pressing matters to tend to right now," with that Madame Dousman stepped out to get the things she needed to treat Remus.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Snape the moment she left obviously not being sick.

"Nothing," rasped Remus to exhausted to nail Snape in his lie.

"I can see the way you look, and that is nothing," answered Snape, "So what is really wrong with you?"

Remus refused to answer as Madame Dousman re-entered with what she needed to treat Remus. "Take this," she ordered, "And what seems to be the trouble with you Severus?"

"My stomach hurts," he replied continuing with his act.

"I've got something that will take care of that. Let me finish with Remus here." Madame Dousman ordered Remus to take one more potion, he shuddered after taking it, and went to sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Snape desperate to know.

"It's none of your business, to know, now take this and you can be on your way."

Snape obediently drank the concoction promising himself that he would find out what caused Remus to be so beaten up like that.

Seeing as they could not sleep and could not come up with a prank to do on Tuesday James and Sirius went down into the common room to await the new Quidditch roster to be posted. I wasn't until the whole common room was abuzz with students when Chris Wood came down with the roster, followed by the rest of the current team. Once the new roster was posted those who had tried out, flocked it to see who made it the new roster was as follows:

Captain/Chaser Chris Wood

2nd Chaser Chelsea Phelps

3rd Chaser James Potter

1st Beater John Turner

2nd Beater Sirius Black

Keeper Celesta Johnson

Seeker Lilly Evans

Practice is on **MONDAY**! Starts at **6:00**! DO NOT BE LATE!

"Uh-oh," commented James reading the roster.

"What? What?" demanded Sirius who hadn't seen the roster.

"Well… we made the team," started James, "But…"

"But what?" demanded Sirius.

"Practice is Monday!"

"When?"

"Monday! We have to tell Wood."

"Tell me what?" asked Chris Wood who had just stepped up behind them.

"Um, Wood," started James.

"We can't make it to practice Monday," finished Sirius.

"You've got to be kidding," half laughed Chirs, "Why would you have to miss practice?"

"We've got detention," answered James.

"Detention? What for?"

"Dropping some dung bombs," mumbled Sirius.

"You're the ones who moved Gribble's class?"

"Yeah," half smiled Sirius.

"It's no excuse though you two knew that there was the possibility that you'd make it to the team you should have used better judgment. Let's not let it happen again or I'll have to rethink keeping you two on the roster."

Later that afternoon Remus came to a bit groggy and still sore. Last night had been an exceptionally hard night. "You have some visitors Remus, I'll let them in but I want you to stay in bed you a had very hard night last night I don't think I'll release you till later this evening."

"Yes Madame Dousman," nodded Remus in compliance.

When Madame Dousman left the room, James, Sirius, and Peter entered.

"How you doing Moony?" asked James.

"Been better," he replied, "You two make the team?"

"Yeah, barely," answered Sirius.

"Really? What happened?'

"We made the roster but first practice is Monday," explained James, "Wood didn't very well like it when we told him that we couldn't make it. Pretty much said if we missed another for detention he would rethink keeping us on the team."

"I'm sorry mates, it's my fault that the detention is on a Monday in the first place," apologized Remus.

"Hey, it's no big deal, we dropped the dung bombs," cajoled James

"I guess that's what Dumbledore meant that detention on Monday would be more punishing," noted Remus.

"Yeah, I guess your right," agreed Sirius.

"I just remembered," added Remus, "I think Snape is on to me."

"What?" demanded the three going white.

"He came in with a supposed stomach ache, asked what was wrong with me, in that oh, so caring manner of his."

"What did you say?" squeaked Peter.

"I said that nothing was wrong with me which he of course didn't believe then I wouldn't answer him. Then just as I was about to pass out from the sleeping potion I think he asked Madame Dousman about me, she wouldn't tell him any thing either."

"This not good," panicked Peter.

"We know it's not good, Peter," sarcastically replied Sirius.

"I even think he saw me come into the castle too," added Remus, "I'm not sure on that one."

"Is that all he saw?" asked James.

"I don't know," answered Remus.

"We're going to have to watch for Snape all the more now," remarked James.

"I just wish that greasy git would keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," complained Sirius.

(**A/N**: I thought I would do my authors notes here at the bottom this time. I think that this it the longest chapter that I have ever done it's not exactly what I consider my best but it will work. I wanted to let you know that I have fixed some errors I found in previous chapters. Thanks to everyone whose pointed them out to me! When you do that it helps me to produce a better story. Don't ever hesitate to flame and tell me what I've done wrong criticism helps me as a writer. But don't think I don't like the compliments those boost my confidence and I enjoy knowing that I have provided something mildly entertaining for you to read.)


	21. Silver Getaway

(**A/N:** Sorry about the wait I was a bit blank for this chappie. I also got very inspired for my other fic Ron in love. Beansie thank for your review. You are quite correct about the Marauders working on being animagi for three years reaching success in their fifth year but I don't think it will cause a problem with the fic, I'll explain. The three find out about Remus in year 1 they start work in year 2 and work through years 3 and 4. This totals 3 years of work and they will finally accomplish their goals when they arrive to school their fifth year. I hope this made sense, if it doesn't maybe it will in chapters to come.)

As the Monday of the four marauder's detention came to a close Sirius made the remark, "This has been the most boring day ever."

"I know what you're saying," agreed James, "no pranks and no Quidditch."

"Detention too," added Peter.

"Don't remind me," gloomed Sirius, "Not just detention, but detention with Gribble!"

"I'm sorry you're missing Quidditch practice," apologized Remus.

"It's no big deal," sighed Sirius, "Detention is a natural part of life."

After supper the three entered Professor Gribble's classroom.

"Glad to see you are not late," remarked Gribble.

"Potter I want you and Black to clean out the red cap tank with no magic. Pettigrew you'll be dusting off my collection of petrified dark creatures without magic. And finally Lupin, I was short a job for you so I requested that the house elves send up the silver so that it may be polished obviously without magic. Happy cleaning, I'll be back later to check on your progress."

"We best get started," sighed James grabbing a sponge to clean with, Sirius joining suit. Peter squeaked as he held a feather duster as far as possible from himself approaching the first item to be dusted. Peter was always frightened by Gribble's collection that is why he always sat on the opposite end of the room. Remus stood staring at the task that lay before him.

"Moony, why aren't you starting? The sooner we get done the sooner we can leave," remarked Sirius.

"It's silver," answered Remus.

"Your point?" asked Sirius.

"I can hardly touch it," explained Remus.

"Why?" asked Peter turning from his dusting.

"Silver can be deadly to a werewolf," explained Remus.

"Polishing the silver can kill you?" asked Peter shocked.

"No, the silver has to enter my blood streamed to kill me. That is why it is well know that a silver bullet can kill a werewolf."

"What's the problem then?" asked Sirius.

"This silver won't enter my blood stream but it is very painful to touch."

"Gribble knows that," mumbled James putting the picture together.

"That's not right!" burst out Sirius. He always hated it when a friend was mistreated; especially in ways such as Remus was being treated now.

"What am I to do about it?" asked Remus a little hopeless.

"Here take my job I'll do yours," offered James.

"What do we do about Gribble? He could be back at any time," asked Remus always being the thinker.

"Sirius you do Peter's job, Peter you be look out if you see Gribble coming let us know," instructed James.

Peter, who was wide-eyed and pale, nodded as he went over to the door to serve as look out.

"We'll switch back when Gribble approaches," explained James.

Remus nodded in agreement, he wasn't much for disregarding rules like this but it was his only chance, he could not polish that silver. After an hour's worth of work Peter came rushing in from the doorway hoarsely whispering, "Gribble's coming!"

"Positions everyone!" quietly called James, "Don't touch the silver unless you have to Moony!"

Everyone reached their positions just as Gribble walked into the room.

"I want to see some working here!" snapped Gribble.

Everyone obediently turned to their work. Remus slowly grabbed a fork, he breathed in a sharp breath of pain the moment his skin touched the silver.

"Problem Lupin?" asked Gribble venomously.

"No sir," answered Remus with gritted teeth picking up the polishing rag. Pain coursed up and down his arm.

Sirius growled under his breath like a dog ready to attack at any moment but James eyed him warning him not to act.

"I expect you four to be done by midnight I'll be back then to inspect you work," with that Gribble left the room.

Once he was gone Remus let go of the fork sighing in relief. A dull pain still ached in his arm.

"Moony, you all right?" asked James.

"I'll be ok," he answered clutching his arm, "I knew that it would hurt but I never knew it would hurt that much!"

"Now, do you believe me Moony when I say that Gribble is evil?" demanded Sirius.

Remus nodded still clutching his arm.

"Remus, you be look out now, Peter you come polish, Sirius you continue dusting and I'll work on the tank," instructed James.

Each went to their assigned work as it neared midnight Sirius finished dusting he joined James in his cleaning.

"Almost done," exasperated James, "Any sign of him Moony?"

"None," answered Moony his arm having stopped hurting long ago.

"How's it coming along Peter?"

"On the last piece," he squeaked.

"Gribble's coming," warned Remus.

"Done!" cried Peter.

"Same here," sighed James.

"One small problem," noted Remus.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"Peter is covered in polish," explained Remus.

"Great! We're done for!" explained Sirius.

"No we're not!" answered James his blue eyes alight, "Moony, I'm sorry for this but it's the only way."

Before Remus could say anything all went black. Remus remained unconscious for only a few minutes. When he came too, Gribble stood over him.

"What happened?" asked a confused Remus.

"Apparently you passed out," answered Gribble with apathy.

"I did?" asked Remus now even more confused.

James, Sirius and Peter all nodded in the affirmative.

"Wow," remarked Remus rubbing the back of his neck.

"Professor don't you think it best if we got Remus to the infirmary?" asked James.

"No, need," answered Gribble, "Getting him to his dormitory will suffice."

James and Sirius then took Remus under wing and guided him out. Once they were down the corridor the three followed by Peter leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" exclaimed Sirius half laughing, "It was genius sheer genius!"

"I wouldn't say genius," modestly waved James, "There were a few times I thought it wasn't going to work."

"Me too," agreed Sirius, "but it did!"

"Could someone tell me what just happened back there?" asked Remus.

"Remember that unconsciousness spell we tried to teach Peter?" asked James.

"Yeah," hesitantly agreed Remus.

"I had to cast that on you, and told Sirius and Peter to follow my lead."

"He barely finishes telling us this and Gribble enters the room," interjected Sirius.

"When he saw you unconscious and Peter coated in polish," continued James, "he demanded what happened."

"What did you say?" asked Remus slightly wide-eyed.

"I told him that we figured the fumes had gotten to you and Peter being done with his dusting early took over for you."

"He didn't seem to believe us at first," pointed Sirius.

"He asked why we didn't do anything when you passed out. I said that we didn't do anything because we didn't want to get into trouble for not having the work he assigned us done."

"He then stared each of us down to try to see if we were lying," added Sirius, "I thought for sure that Peter here was going to crack. He looked like a helpless worm on a hook."

"I was about to," admitted Peter, "but he turned to wake Moony up."

"Thing is you didn't," smiled Sirius placing Peter in a friendly headlock ruffling his hair, "That's all that matter! You were a worm on a hook but you wriggled your way free like one! Hey, maybe we should call you Worm."

"No, please, no!" protested Peter braking away. He wasn't too fond of nicknames, and who could blame him especially after the 'Peaty-Pie' incident.

"All right," agreed Sirius but after a short pause added, "Worm!"

"Hey!" cried Peter.

(**A/N: **I don't know when my next update will be I've been inspired to write more of my "Ron in Love" fic, but I do have some of the next chapter written and most of the ideas for it are there I just got to get it out on paper.)


	22. Worm Practice

(**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of an update I recently went on vacation and I had writers block for this fic again.)

The week passed and Chris called for another Quidditch practice, Slytherin and Huffelpuff had the first game of the season but Chris wanted everyone to stay on top of their game.

"As most of you know we are up against Ravenclaw for out fist match this will be our only practice till after the match between Slytherin and Huffelpuff. Since two of our team members were out on account of detention. It had best not happen again. We can't afford to miss any practices. All the other teams are experienced in working together while Gryffindor has a lot of fresh blood in its roster. So lets get out there and warm up then I'll tell you what sets we'll run through," announced Chris.

While James and Sirius were out practicing Remus stayed in the common room with Peter to tutor him in Transfiguration.

"The animagi instructions lists the basic transfiguration skill you need to be successful at being an anigami," read Remus aloud," "The first one listed here is a very basic kind of transfiguration, inanimate object to inanimate object of about the same size. I think we'll start there and work our way up."

"Ok," agreed Peter seeing that the list went on to partial self-transfiguration.

"I think one of the easiest transfigurations would be transfiguring a book into a plate. Why don't you get those books over there and I'll get these over here."

Once Peter and Remus had every book in the room Remus continued on with the tutoring by grabbing a book and successfully transfiguring it into a fine china plate with gold trimming.

"Now, you, try," offered Remus sliding a book over to Peter.

Peter tried many times with Remus, correcting him along the way, "The reversal of the spell is simple enough as well," explained Remus turning his plate back into a book.

Peter had no problem turning things back because he got the concept after and hour and a half of tutoring.

"What about that one over there?" asked Peter pointing at on of the mis-transfigured books.

Before Remus could answer James and Sirius entered.

"How's tutoring the Worm?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not a Worm!" protested Peter.

"Peter, don't bother, it too late he's made up his mind about your nickname," advised Remus.

"Unless you'd like me to call you Peaty-pie…" threatened Sirius.

"No! I'll stick with Worm!" cried Peter.

"That's what I thought," grinned Sirius.

"What's this?" asked James picking up his transfiguration book, which was made of China.

"Careful," warned Remus, "It's quite fragile."

"I take it that the tutoring didn't go well?" asked James having observed his book.

"Actually Peter did pretty good except for that one. I tried fixing it but I think in order to do that you have to be a bit more advanced in transfiguration," explained Remus.

"Guess this means I can't do my Transfiguration homework then," shrugged James.

"Now why couldn't you have done that to my book Worm?" demanded Sirius seeing that his book was in perfect condition.


	23. Transfiguration

(A/N: Wow, it has been forever since I updated this fic! Sorry about that, just an FYI this is a short chapter.)

"A miss-transfigured book is no excuse for not doing your homework, Mr. Potter," chided Professor McGonagall, holding James' book in her hand, she set it down and then transfigured it back into its normal condition, "I expect to see you after class Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," mumbled James.

It did not take long for class to end and James went to the front of the room to McGonagall's desk. Sirius, James, and Peter all waited outside the classroom for James to return.

"So what is the verdict?" asked Sirius, the moment James exited the room.

"I have to turn in double the work next class, and…" started James with a mischievous grin.

"And what?" asked Remus with skepticism.

"And I have just secured us a room to work on our little plan a place for Peter to catch up on his transfiguration, a place filled with all the things necessary for the work that lies ahead of us."

"How?" asked Peter in surprise.

"McGonagall asked how my book became the way that it did and I told her that we were tutoring Peter. She loved the idea and commended us for it, then she recommended using the classroom in the evenings to work in, rather than 'damaging any more of our books."

"Perfect!" devilishly smiled Sirius.

"What now?" asked Remus seeing that Sirius had a plan.

"I bet we could work on some of our pranks in there, maybe continue with our dung bomb experiments?"

"No way, we are going to use the room responsibly, remember what Dumbeldore said? We need to curb the pranks."

"I only promised not to do a prank till, after we served our detention and we served that a long time ago."

"It's only been a week," came back Remus.

"Far too long of a time to go without a prank! When is the next Quidditch practice James?"

"How should I know? Neither of us were paying attention to Wood as he gave is closing practice spiel and we haven't checked the practice schedule."


	24. One Month

(**A/N: **Yay! The joys of vacation! I actually have time to work on my fics. That is until the family decides to travel. Hopefully I won't get writers block… that would be terrible.)

"One month," announced James with pride as the four walked away from the Quidditch pitch, which had the practice schedules posted.

"One month till what?" asked Peter.

"One month, of doing all the pranks we want," grinned Sirius.

"What?" demanded Remus, he was up for having fun and doing a few pranks, but sometimes his friends would go a bit too far.

"It is about a month till the first game of the Quidditch season and Wood said that we wouldn't have a practice till after the first game, and it is about a month till, well you know," explained James.

"That is plenty of time, to pull a prank or two," excitedly continued Sirius, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I give up," sighed Remus, "But please can we use the room for some good?"

"Of course, we will do good. We'll do good for our fellow man good by cleaning up some of the grease that roams around the school," assured Sirius.

"I take it you have an idea?" asked James.

"Admittedly, I've had an idea since Wednesday last week."

"And you didn't tell me?" demanded James acting hurt.

"If I told you then we would have done it then and there and we made a promise to Mooney."

"I see," fake sniffed James, "I thought I was your best friend, now I see the truth!"

Sirius, not buying the act pushed James and turned his hair green.

James replied by turning Sirius' robes a light lilac purple. The two went back and forth for a time till James was purple and orange polka-dotted with shoes that barked ever time he took a step and a lion tail. Sirius ended up with his hair standing on end, make up on his face, and robes that have a mind of their own.

The two laughed as Sirius tried to get James again with a dancing spell. Sirius's robes moved his arm at the last minute and caused the spell to hit Peter. Peter instantly started to break dance.

"Not funny guys!" cried Peter moving like he never moved before.

Remus took pity on Peter and lifted the spell off him.

"Truce?" asked Sirius moved around uncontrollably.

"Truce," agreed James removing his spell on Sirius' robes.

"Thanks, my robes were wearing me out," sighed Sirius, as he undid the other spells that were placed on him. James did the same to himself.

"Sorry, that you sort of got caught in the middle of our fun, Worm," apologized James as he removed the tail last.

"Aww, James, you had to remove the tail? I thought you looked smashing with it on," remarked Sirius.

"You removed the makeup," shrugged James, "I thought it matched your complexion perfectly."

"It actually matches your complexion better James," countered Sirius casting the spell.

"You're more suited with a tail than I," retaliated James enchanting a tail onto Sirius.

"I think I'm inclined to agree," answered Sirius inspecting his new tail.

"I think we better get to dinner," interrupted Remus.

"Right you are Moony, after you James," bowed Sirius.

"No, no, after you," gestured James.

"Ladies first," insisted Sirius.

"Together?" asked James.

"Why not?"

"Are they going to remove the tail and makeup before dinner?" asked Peter of Remus.

"No clue," shrugged Remus as he followed his two mentally challenged friends


	25. Dinner Plans

There were giggles and laughs as James and Sirius came waltzing into the great hall with make up and tail still on. The two grinned at each other and took a seat. After a few moments of sitting there the each removed the spells that were on them.

"Glad to see that you've regained some of your senses," remarked Remus.

"Actually," remarked Sirius, "sitting with a tail hurts."

"Eating with makeup on is weird, I don't know how or why girls do it," added James.

"You can't be serious."

"I know I can't be Sirius!" exclaimed James, "He's Sirius!"

"You know what I meant," smiled Remus, not tiring of the old joke.

"Do we James? Do we know what Mooney meant?"

"I don't know," shrugged James, "I'm not sure we ever know what he means, I know I like to pretend to."

"That sounds good, I'll pretend right along with you. Mooney, we know exactly what you meant!"

Remus shook his head as he turned back toward his meal.

"So what is this plan of yours Sirius," asked James after taking a bite of food.

"Simple, we'll cast a cleaning spell on him."

"That's it?" asked James disappointed.

"Well," half smiled Sirius, "That will be after the itching powder and added slime."

"Snape with added slime is just wrong!" exclaimed James.

"I know it is but it is so much fun," grinned Sirius with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Too true," agreed James, "So when do we do it?"

"Next potions class," answered Sirius taking another bite of food.

James suddenly dropped his fork from mid-air. His three friends turned to look at him. James had an expression that seemed to say that he was deep in joyous thought.

"What is it James?" asked Remus trying to figure what James was thinking by giving him a discerning look.

"Inspiration just struck!" grinned James, "Sine we are going to be doing a bit of cleaning, we might as well make a mess of things first."

"I'm listening," nodded Sirius in all seriousness.

"What if we messed the potion up? Made it explode; make a royal mess of things? Then we'd have even more reason to use the cleaning spell."

"I like where this is going," smiled Sirius.

"One problem," interjected Remus, "Snape hasn't let you ruin a potion yet, and I know you've tried."

"He's right," grimaced James.

"That's when we'll use the itching powder, keep him distracted," shrugged Sirius taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Brilliant," exclaimed James picking his fork back up.

(**A/N:** I admit the prank isn't the greatest, but the carry out of it I think will be decent. If you are finding this fic to currently be slow, I apologize; things should pick up here soon. I know I have recently been inspired to write, so I have more chapters written, I just need to type them. The big problem will be finding the time to type.)


	26. Operation Squeaky Clean

"Do we have the itching powder?" asked Sirius as the four walked to Potions.

"Check," answered James, "Do you remember the spell?"

"Check," replied Sirius.

"Do you two know what ingredient to add?" asked Remus.

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Sirius in a slightly hurt manner, "Read the lesson last night."

"Whoa, wait a minute mister 'never-opened-a-book-in-his-life' actually read the lesson?"

"I open books," protested Sirius, "When it suits me and it suited me last night."

"Well, I'm impressed," smiled Remus.

"Here goes nothing," sighed James once they reached the door.

"Wish us luck," grinned Sirius raising his eyebrows getting that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Good luck," squeaked Peter.

"Sirius and James took their seats with Snape as usual.

"Good Afternoon Severus, we're looking particularly slimy this afternoon," grinned Sirius.

"I don't know what it is you're up too Black but you can just forget it, I'm not falling for one of your tricks today."

"What ever do you mean?" asked Sirius feigning innocence, "How do you like that James? I try and have a somewhat civil conversation with the guy and he bites my head off."

"Well, I guess it proves theories correct," shrugged James.

"What theories?" asked Sirius.

"That not taking showers for an extended amount of time can leave one in a sour mood."

"And it leaves a sour odor too," remarked Sirius waving air away form himself.

"Ha, ha," fake laughed Snape.

"Good morning class," greeted Professor Slughorn, "Let us go over a few precautionary measures you will need to know for this lesson and then we will get right to work!"

It didn't take too long for Professor Slughorn to go over the precautionary measures. Soon all the students were busy at work. James and Sirius kept their eyes on the potion Snape was working on, they were determined to do things right. It wasn't long before Sirius winked at James for the signal. Sirius purposely let an ingredient slip out of his hand and fall into Snape's cauldron.

"Whoops, sorry Sev," shrugged Sirius.

"You buffoon!" hissed Snape turning all his attention to Sirius,"You've just set me back by at least thirty minutes of work!"

While Snape's back was turned to James he dumped the itching powder down his collar. Snape immediately started to itch, at first slightly at the collar next at his back, then all over.

"Potter what have you done?" demanded Snape turning to James.

"Nothing," lied James giving a look of innocence.

Sirius then took the opportunity to add a few more ingredients to Snape's couldron.

"I know you've done something," insisted Snape with a sneer, booth hands scratching away, one at his neck the other at his side.

"I…" started James when Sirius interrupted.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Sirius as a big yellow gaseous bubble began to form in Snape's cauldron. Sirius and James were able to duck in time but it was too late for Snape.

"Potter!" growled Snape through clenched teeth; yellow goop was dripping from his greasy black hair.

"Oh my, what happened here?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"The potion exploded professor," explained Sirius.

"Mr. Snape, I am disappointed, it's your first all year. From the look of it you added you ingredients too quickly and allowed a foreign agent into your potion I'm, afraid I'm going to have to give you an incomplete. Feel free to see me after class to set up a time to redo the potion, in the mean time I recommend you clean your mess up."

"We'll help you clean," volunteered James before Snape could get in a word of protest.

"Totersi," said Sirius pointing his wand at Snape.

Instantly little scrub brushes appeared and went to work on Snape, producing little bubbles while they worked. Snape tried to fight off the brushes by swatting at them but it was all to no avail. The brushes proceeded to rigorously scrub Snape. At one point Snape opened his mouth to protest but a brush quickly entered his mouth and proceeded to brush his teeth. Snape spit the brush out and returned to fighting the brushes.

"I think that is quite enough," interjected Professor Sluhorn realizing what was going on after answering a student's question.

Siruis reluctantly gave a wave of his wand and canceled the spell causing all the little brushes and their soap bubbles to disappear.

"What a shame," remarked Sirius.

"What?" asked James looking up from his potion.

"A perfectly good spell wasted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look," Sirius gestured toward Snape, "The slime is still there I had hoped he would have come out squeaky clean."

"Didn't you know grease that is set in never comes out?"

"Potter I am going to jinx toy so bad you'll wish you'd never been born," threatened Snape pulling out his wand.

"Not while Professor Slughorn is watching," countered James adding the last ingredients to his potion.

"Class, if you are finished with your potion, leave it here at a simmer, and then you are dismissed."

"That's out cure to leave Sevy-poo," grinned Sirius, "Enjoy your extra class time with Slughorn."

"I'll get you for this," vowed Snape as Sirius and James left with Remus and Peter right behind them.

"I say that was a pretty successful prank," smiled Sirius.

"Mischief managed,' as Moony always, says," grinned James.

"Aren't you two worried about Snape getting you back?" squeaked Peter.

"What? Us? Worried? Don't make me laugh!" exclaimed Sirius.

(**A/N:** This chapter was fun to write, I hope you've had fun reading it. Please let me know what you think, it is a kindness to read and review, even if it is a bad review, they help me develop as a writer.)


	27. Mystery Gifts

(**A/N:** I have gone back since I read HBP and made many changesto previous chapters. I have changed, Professor Trumphel to Professor Slughorn, and Professor Gribble is no longer head of Slytherin, he just loves Slytherin. I also fixed a lot of gramatical and spelling mistakes.)

It was one week later that the four Marauders were sitting at breakfast planning a 'Slytherin redecorating party' when the post arrived bringing the Daily Profit for Remus, a package for Sirius and an identical one for James.

"I wonder what it could be?" remarked James looking over his package.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," answered Sirius eagerly unwrapping the package. James quickly followed suit. Both boys opened their packages at the same time and found the same nasty surprise.

"Ahh!" exclaimed James in pain moving his hands away.

"Botterburr puss!" exclaimed Sirius with pain.

"You two better get to the infirmary," recommended Remus with concern as he saw his two friend's hands begin to boil up.

"Right," breathed Sirius as he and James left in a hurry for the infirmary.

"Who sent it?" asked Peter with an expression of slight nausea.

"I don't…" started Remus examining the packeages, he then looked up and saw Snape trying to hide laughter, "I bet it was Snape."

"Snape?" gulped Peter.

"Yes, Snape, look," pointed Remus.

James and Sirius burst into the infirmary fighting the searing pain in their hands.

"What happened here?" asked Madame Dousman as she approached the two boys, "Oh dear, botterburr puss. Take a seat each of you."

Both boys sat down carefully keeping their hands form toughing anything.

"Merlin, it hurts," breathed Sirius.

James nodded tears in his eyes. Madame Dousmann came back in with two bottles, she quickly conjured up two cups and poured potion into each.

"Here," offered Madme Dousman holding a cup for James to drink from. James took a swallow and then turned from the cup with a look of disgust, it tasted terrible.

"Why do you children always expect pumpkin juice when I give you medicine?" Madame Dousman asked rhetorically as she did the same for Sirius, "I don't want you touching anything with those hands while I dress Mr. Potter's hands."

Sirius nodded as he watched Madame Dousmann grabbed swabs and tended to James' hands.

When Madame Dousmann was done dressing both boys' hands she remarked, "You two are already late for your first lesson so you might as well go back to your common room and wait for your next class. I want you two back here in two days to remove your bandages."

"This is perfect, we are missing out on History of Magic. I always say that Professor Binns is a _dead_ bore," remarked Sirius regaining his mischievous demeanor.

James laughed while Madame Dousmann gave Sirius a disapproving look. Both boys then jumped out of their seats and went on to the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess this gives us an excuse not to do our homework," remarked Sirius holding his hands up.

"Yeah, I guess," replied James.

"What? You want to do homework?"

"No, it's just I'm beginning to wonder who did this to us."

"You know," answered Sirius stopping in his tracks, "I wonder who _did_ do this to us."


	28. This is War!

(**A/N:** Sorry about the current lack of updates, I've been quite busy with other fic and hand writing this one. I need to type what I have written. But do not fret there is more to come it is just a matter of time.)

Remus nudged Peter awake in History of Magic class. Remus had long given up on waking any of his friends during the class for it never worked.

"Huh?" asked a groggy Peter.

"Class is over," answered Remus as he rolled up his notes.

Peter raised his head up and looked down at the desk. "Have you seen my quill?" he asked looking around displaying the white quill that was on his face.

"It's stuck to your face," answered Remus refraining from laughing.

"Oh," realized Peter slightly embarrassed. He quickly removed the quill from his face and began to put away his things.

"Um, Peter, you have some drool on you face," mentioned Remus pointing it out.

"Oh," responded an even more embarrassed Peter as he wiped his face.

"Come on we have Care of Magical Creatures next."

"I never really liked that class," mumbled Peter.

Remus and Peter arrived to class exceptionally early in comparison to when they normally arrived. James and Sirius had a thing for arriving moments before they were considered late. Sirius would always say, "Why do I want to be in class any longer than I need to be?"

"Here earlier than usual aren't we?" asked Professor Kettelburn, eyeing both Peter and Remus with his one good eye, "Where is James and Sirius?"

"Probably in the hospital wing," offered Remus.

"For what reason?" prodded Kettelburn.

"They were sent packages of bottorbur puss," explained Remus.

"Ooo, almost as bad as the time I tangled with swarm of Doxies," remarked Kettelburn, "It looks like your two friends won't be in class today,"

Kettelburn then turned to hobble toward the head of the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Kettelburn cleared his throat to get the student's attention. It was then that James and Sirius joined the class.

"Nice to see you have joined us James and Sirius, exactly on time as usual," noted Professor Kettelburn.

Sirius gave a mock bow before he and James joined Remus and Peter.

"How are your hands?" whispered Peter.

"Better," answered James.

"Though we're determined to find out who sent us the puss," added Sirius.

"Boys," called out Professor Kettelburn, "Attention please, if you don't follow my instructions exactly some one could get hurt."

"Mainly him," joked Sirius under his breath. It was the talk of the school when Kettelburn lost his eye to a Bowtruckel. He was with a group of seventh years at the time. No one knew how he lost his leg but there were roomers.

It wasn't too long before the class was over and everyone including Kettelburn made it through unscratched.

"Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by Kettelburn's lesson," started Sirius as the four walked to lunch, "James and I have decided we are going to find who did this to us and make them pay."

"Remus thinks he knows who did it!" squeaked Peter.

"You do?" asked James slightly surprised.

"You haven't been doing things behind our back have you?" joked Sirius.

"No, nothing like that," answered Remus, "But I do have a suspicion."

"Who?" demanded Sirius in a bark-like manner.

"I think it was Snape."

"Snape?" cried James and Sirius.

"Yeah," explained Remus, "I saw Snape exceptionally gleeful this morning."

"I am going to kill him," growled Sirius, "This is war!"


	29. Just a Bonus

"I'm taking my bandages off now," remarked Sirius.

"Why?" demanded James while Remus told him not to.

"Because I want my hands free to strangle that greasy git."

"You can't take the bandages off," reasoned Remus.

"And why not?" snapped Sirius.

"One, you don't have the hands to take them off and two Madame Dousmann used her charmed bandages, so they can't be taken off until the appropriate time."

"You're kidding me."

"No I am not, having been in the infirmary as much as I have, I think I should know a few things."

"Does she always use charmed bandages?" asked Peter.

"No she typically uses them on students she believes won't keep the bandages on."

"How do you like that?" Madame Dousmann doesn't trust us!" cried out Sirius.

"Rightfully so," argued Remus.

"Right or not Mooney, it is the principle of the matter."

Remus just rolled his eyes, "Come on let's get to Breakfast."

After breakfast the four headed to Potions. James and Sirius both were not looking forward to Potions, Snape would be able to do practically anything and they would be powerless to retaliate.

"Looks like I will be doing the potion alone," remarked Snape, "How fortunate."

"You'll get yours," growled Sirius.

"Too bad the puss didn't get onto your mouths as well," sneered Snape, "then they would have been bandaged too. That way I wouldn't have to listen to your sickening voice."

Sirius tried reaching for his wand to jinx but found it difficult to grab.

"Ah, the beauty of botterburr puss," smirked Snape as Professor Slughorn started class.

When the students were ready to begin their potions, Professor Slughorn approached Sirius and James, "I heard about your unfortunate accident. Obviously you can't do your potions today, so I will have you two come in next weekend to get it started. I would have you come in this Saturday but I am hosting a little get together that evening."

James and Sirius gave an understanding nod. When Professor Slughorn left to assist another student, Snape mumbled to Sirius and James, "Enjoy the extra class time with Slughorn."

"Can I kill him now?" asked Sirius leaning over to James.

"Reminder," announced Professor Slughorn, "You must stop adding ingredients after the broomslag that is when the potion has reached its summering point. It must simmer a full week before anything more can be done with it."

"What?" asked James and Sirius in disbelief.

"So that means, Professor," asked James, "That Sirius and I will have to come in a second Saturday to finish the potion?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter."

"This is not fair!" grumbled Sirius.

"Have fun," laughed Snape.

Sirius glared at Snape and then dropped a random ingredient that he could pick up into Snape's potion. Snape reacted as fast as he could to save his potion, but it was too late the potion bubbled up and let off a gaseous vapor that filled the room with a horrid stench.

"Mr. Snape," frowned Professor Slughorn, "This is the second potion in less than a month. I am quite disappointed. You better come in with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter to redo your potion. Please bit that I will have to deduct a few points off your grade this time around."

Snape glared at Sirius, if looks could kill Sirius would not have been sitting there with a gleeful smirk on his face. As the four left potions, Sirius remarked, "That class wasn't so bad today."

"No it wasn't," agreed James.

"You two realize that you are now going to be spending extra time with Snape, right?" asked Remus.

"Didn't really think about that," admitted Sirius, "Oh, well, that just gives us more chances to get back at Snape."

"That wasn't it?" asked Peter.

"Of course not!" replied an indignant Sirius.

"He looked pretty mad," remarked Peter.

"Today was just a bonus," smiled Sirius, "Which that does remind me, we need to start planning out revenge."


	30. Sickenly Sweet

"Freedom," breathed Sirius as he walked out of the infirmary, wiggling his fingers.

"How does it feel to have full use of your hands again?" asked Remus.

"Wonderful," smiled James exercising the freedom of his hands.

"Now, I'm free to hex Snape from dawn until dusk," grinned Sirius with an evil glint in his eyes. He dangerously twirled hs wand between his thumb and index finger.

"I get the distinct feeling that you have a plan," remarked Remus lifting an eyebrow in curiousity.

"You bet!"

"Do tell," demanded an eager James.

"We are going to send him some chocolates," answered Sirius.

"Don't you send chocolates to people you like?" asked Peter.

"Not the chocolates we are sending," replied Sirius finally putting his wand away.

"What kind of chocolates are you sending?" asked Remus.

"Vomit chocolates," answered Sirius.

"I've never heard of those," remarked Remus.

"They aren't something found in a joke shop," explained Sirius.

"Then how are you going to send them?" asked Peter.

"We're making them," stated Sirius.

"How?" asked James.

"We are placing the vomit hex on each chocolate in a box of chocolates."

"How do you know it will work?" asked Remus skeptically.

"We'll have to test it," shrugged Sirius.

"On who?" demanded Remus.

"I don't know! Someone."

"I'm not going to let you test it on an innocent bystander!"

Sirius looked over at Peter with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

"Nor, am I letting you talk Peter into testing it either!"

Upon hearing this Peter's head snapped up in surprise and fear. He did not like the idea of being a guinea pig for Sirius' experimental chocolates.

"Aww come on Moony! You're no fun! Who else am I going to test the chocolates on?"

"Try yourself."

"I'd rather not," replied Sirius indignant at the suggestion.

"We'll send them untested and see what happens," decided James.

"I guess that could work," shrugged a disgruntled Sirius.

"We'll send out an owl order for the chocolates tonight, and begin hexing them the moment they arrive."

It took two days for the chocolates to arrive and be jinxed. That following morning when the chocolates were fully jinked the Marauders sent them out by owl for the breakfast delivery.

"You sure this is going to work skeptically asked Peter as the four watche the owl take flight.

"It is the best rouse," answered James.

"Secret Admirer?" asked Peter.

"Of course," grinned Sirius putting his arm around Peter, leading him down from the owlery, "How else do you expect Snape to eat any of the chocolates?"

"I don't know," shrugged Peter with a wonder filled face.

"You see, if we don't sign it then Snape will be suspicious and we can't very-well sign it ourselves," explained Sirius with an added patience that was most likely a result of the prank.

"I think I get it now," nodded Peter.

"Come on," coaxed James. "We need to hurry to the Great Hall if we are going to see the delivery."

"I hope he falls for it!" grinned Sirius following James' lead.

The boys had just barely sat sown to breakfast when the mass of delivery owl came swooping into the Great Hall. Most of the letters held the Daily Profit while others held packages from home. The four eagerly watched as a brown owl cam swooping down to land in front of Snape.

The look on Snape's face was priceless especially when he wrote the note that was attached to the chocolates.

Roses are Red 

_Violets are Blue_

_You don't know me_

_But I love you_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Snape slowly opened the box of chocolates. As he looked at them it was hard to tell weather he was sneering or smiling.

"Eat one, eat one," coaxed Sirius in a whisper as he intently watched Snape. Snape's actions seemed to occur in slow motion as the Marauder watched. Snape reached into the box of chocolates and began to eat one of the sweet treats, unknowing of its sicken-ly sweet potential. The four Marauders waited with baited breath. They waited for Snape to start vomiting, something, a gag reflex at least. Yet, nothing happened.

"What? Where's the vomit?" demanded Sirius.

"I guess the spell didn't work," shrugged Peter.

"It was highly experimental," pointed out Remus.

"I know. We should have tested it first!" exclaimed Sirius slamming his fist on the table.

"Too late now," grimaced James beginning to play with the food on his plate.


	31. Revenge is Sweet

(**A/N:** This chapter won't exactly follow the Marauders. This chapter will follow Snape for a day.)

Snape was surprised to receive an owl. He never expected mail; it was a rarity for him. This owl, delivered more than just a simple piece of mail, but had sent a package, this surprised Snape all the more. Yet, being sent a package was nothing in comparison to the note that was attached to it. Snape had a secret admirer. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Curiosity overtaking him, Snape opened the package to find chocolates. Snape gave a slight sneer when he saw the chocolates; they were not his kind of thing. Snape stared at the contents of his package for a while contemplating what to do with them. Snape decided he would eat them because they were there and in hopes that his admirer was watching. As Snape ate the sweet treat, he looked all along his own table to trying to find his secret admirer. There was no luck in finding her.

It was then that horrible thought stuck him, what if she wasn't a Slytherin? Snape shuddered at the thought. It was then that a little ingenious idea came to Snape, if she was from another house he would happily receive whatever else she would give him and then turn her down the moment she revealed herself. It was the perfect plan; it was a win, win situation. He would get free stuff and there were no strings attached.

Snape smirked at that glorious though as he got up to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was particularly one of his favorite classes. In all honesty Snape was the teacher's pet in that class. Snape would un-ashamedly kowtow to Professor Gribble. In the long run Snape would get top scores. It was perfect, the way Snape held Gribble in the palm of his hand. Not only did Snape get what he wanted in Defense Classes, but there was always just something so intoxicating about the Dark Arts. It seemed to feed his desire for power.

Yet, today, the intoxication of the class did not hit Snape in the same way. Snape's mind was oddly focused on his stomach rather than the lesson. It felt as if he had been pummeled in the stomach with a ton of bricks. It took all of Snape's energy to give a halfhearted attempt to follow the lesson, fortunately today was not a practical lesson.

For the first time in his life, Snape was relieved when the lesson was over. Any thought of food made Snape's stomach turn green so he opted out of lunch and dinner as well, barely making it though Transfiguration and History of Magic that day. Snape sighed in relief when he sat down in the Slytherin common room. The soft plush leather chair enveloped him. It was much more comfortable than the classroom chairs. Sitting it the comfortable chair in the corner of the common room made things a bit easier on his stomach, though it was no better than when it stated to bother him earlier that day.

Pushing himself, Snape reached into his bag to do some work, unfortunately for him the first thing he came across was the chocolates he had received earlier that morning. Snape tried to sneer at the thought of the chocolates but it was not use. He had to leave the chocolates upon a near by table as he rushed out of the common room for the nearest bathroom. He was about to loose what little he had eaten that day.

While Snape was indisposed his chocolates lay out on a table free for the taking. It was not long before one person or another ate each and every chocolate in that box.


End file.
